The Editor
by Imagine Wings
Summary: Takano is a world famous novelist with millions of books sold. However, what happens when one important aspect of his life changes? Can he find love again, and remember the feelings from long ago that shape him into the writer he is today?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

A raven haired man gazed out of the window of his apartment while his editor page through the novel he had finally finished. His editor was a small woman with chin-length brunette hair and chocolate colored eyes, barely 150 centimeters tall. "Now, I'm going to go on maternity leave starting tomorrow," said the editor as she finally looked up from the manuscript. "Hey, Takano san are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, Shizuki san I heard you," Takano sighed as he turned away from the window, cigarette in hand. "So who's my temp editor?"

"Don't know, you'll find out next week. So I'm going to take these chapters back to the office, please don't pull any shit on the temp, because if you do I will know and you can deal with a very pregnant, pissed off, hells fire woman bitching at you. So please have the next chapter ready for the temp next week!"

"Yeah, no problem. Can I still screw with him or her?"

"Takano san, as long as you write, you can screw the editor if you want. I don't care, just so long as you write."

"What's the temp's name?"

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure, I think its Onodo or something. He's the son of the president of one of the major publishing companies."

"Onodo? Do you mean Onodera?"

"Yeah, that's it! Well, I'm off,"Shizuki smiled. As she walked towards the door though, she paused and turned around again. "You know Takano sensei, this is probably very inappropriate for me to say given your success but um… maybe for this next novel, you write something personal and meaningful to you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, don't get me wrong your stories are fantastic but I feel as if your never fully emotionally committed, like you're just going through the motions. I looked through your portfolio the other day and I found some stories from when you were in high school, I think they're ten years old, and there was just so much difference in the emotional context from then and now. This is a selfish request but, I would like to see more stories like the ones you wrote ten years ago. However, I understand if you don't but do keep it in mind, please."

Takano briefly glanced back at Shizuki as she walked out the door. He turned back to face the window then and sighed, "That was a long time ago."

Takano then walked over to his home office to look at his laptop. All of the stories he had ever written were on it. The stories Shizuki was referring to were probably from the ones he had written to try and impress the love of his life.

* * *

_"Wow sempai! You write so well, just like Usami sensei. It's incredible," his kouhai looked up at him with wonder in his eyes and perpetually red face. _

_ "Oh, I don't know about that. Usami sensei's stories are far more interesting with their imaginative concepts and ideas. Compared to them… I just standard," he quipped. _

_ "Sempai don't sell yourself short! I read a lot and I have never felt this exhilarated to read or story or this depressed to know that it's over now. I think you would make a fantastic writer and author one day. And as far as Usami sensei goes, I do agree with most of what you said, but don't you ever get the feeling that most, well actually, all of his stories are sad and have that lonely feeling to them? It's almost as if he wants to break free but is constantly choking under the strain of it all and writing is the only escape he can actually achieve some type of freedom."_

_ He blinked briefly at his kouhai, "I actually haven't ever thought about that."_

_ "Oh," his kouhai replied turning bright red. "Never mind, it's probably just my imagination." His kouhai quickly took a gulp of his drink, as if to relieve the tension. It was quiet for quite a period after that before his kouhai began speaking again. "Sempai, can you promise me something?"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Promise me you'll keep writing. I want to read more of your stories because they are so wonderful," a glimmer of hope shone in his kouhai's eyes then. _

_ He had to smile then, "You are way too weird, you know that," he laughed as he leaned of to kiss his kouhai. _

_ "Oh ah, umm I'm sorry."_

_ "Don't be," he replied as their lips came together. It took his kouhai a few minutes to remember to open his mouth but when he did, both he and his kouhai fell on the bed hungrily kissing one another as if their lives depended on it. Not long afterward, they found themselves breathing heavily. _

_ His kouhai had tears in his eyes as he began to prepare him. "Ahh, haa," his kouhai cried out._

_ He paused then, "Do want me to continue?"_

_ His kouhai furiously shook his head, as his ears turned red with the rest of his face. As soon as he had entered, he moved to return to the oral assault that at started this all, as his hands played with his kouhai's nipples._

_ "Ahh, sempai!" Both breathed heavily as they reached climax together. He collapsed alongside his kouhai and stared up at the ceiling, while his kouhai tried to catch his breath. They simply basked in each other's warmth. Suddenly his kouhai sat up and with hand reaching up to the collar of his school uniform, his kouhai shyly turned toward him, "Umm, sempai… can I ask you a question?"_

* * *

Takano looked away from the laptop then. This was why he didn't like looking at his first stories. They always brought back those painfully sweet memories that were probably best left in the past. "Yeah, I definitely can't write something along these lines again. It's just not in me anymore," he sighed as he flipped his monitor closed so he could go watch the television and see what ridiculous commercials could inspire him for his next novel. _"I wish I could forget him, why can't I? And why is the thought of wanting to forget him so painful too," _Takano thought to himself as he left the study. "_Oh well, might as well think of some good ways to screw with the temp editor's mind. That'll take my mind off things and be fun._" An evil smile spread across Takano's face at that thought.

* * *

**Gee, I wonder who his temporary editor will be :-D Decisions, decisions. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Oi, Onodera," you've got to go meet with Takano sensei in twenty minutes! What the hell are you still doing here," called the task master of the literature department, at Marukawa Publishing, Aikawa Eri.

"I know, I just forgot some of the notes and papers Shizuki left for me," Onodera griped back.

"Well hurry up, Takano sensei is hard enough to deal with on the best days. Being late to your first meeting with him will not help," Aikawa shot back.

"Ohh, yea, Ritchan got yelled at," Kisa Shouta, the baby face of the company smiled as he took a swig of his red bean juice.

"Oh shut up," Onodera fired back.

"You had better not be telling me that," Aikawa screeched.

"Hell no, Kisa san is the only one I would ever tell to shut up! Seriously, are you thirty years old?"

"Mmhmm," Kisa san smiled. "I can show you my ID to prove it!"

"Shit, I'm going to be so late!"

"That's your own fault," both Aikawa and Kisa called at the same time as Onodera left the department.

_"I can't believe this guy lives in the same apartment complex as me! We even live next door, what the hell! How come I never realized it or see him coming out of 1201? Maybe he's afraid to go outside into the world. What's that phobia called again? Any way I hope Shizuki talked to him about putting more emotion into his work I really want to see the sequel to the early story of his that she made me read last week," _Onodera thought to himself as he boarded his train. _"Now do I have everything?"_

* * *

Takano was just finishing with the new chapter when his doorbell rang, bringing a smile to his face. _"Let the games begin,"_ he thought. As he went to open the door, he could hear the person one the other side muddling about with their papers. Takano quietly opened the door of his apartment to see a brunette haired man about his own age looking through the bag over his shoulder, quietly cursing. Takano studied him. The young man had chestnut colored hair with an angular, almost elven face. He was shorter than Takano by about 15 centimeters and seemed to dress a lot more formally than any of the other editors Takano had, had previously.

"Crap, where the hell is it," the man mutter.

At this, Takano finished his examination, "Useless," he breathed.

"What?" the man looked up. "Wait what, ah, um, oh Takano sensei um ahh, oh here's my card I'm Onodera Ritsu. I look forward to working with you. Let's work hard together from now on." Onodera bowed down so fast that he ended up banging his head on the door frame. "Oww," he cried out, rubbing his forehead.

Takano had to fight the urge to laugh at this. "_I almost feel bad for wanting to mess with him, almost."_ Takano reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, as he took Onodera's card. He then pulled out about 40000 yen and handed it to Onodera. Onodera's bright olive eyes looked at Takano questionably. "I heard your hourly rate was 40000 yen. I want the BND look and style."

"What? Hourly rate, BND? What are you talking about?"

"The boy next door look… ya'know so we can have sex? Didn't your pimp explain anything to you, I mean you are dressed perfectly but I also want the performance to go with it, and right now you're not exactly selling it."

"Pimp? Takano sensei, I am not a prostitute," Ritsu screeched just as an elderly woman walked out of the apartment next to Takano's. The look on her face combine with the red in Onodera's almost made Takano lose it. "Takano sensei, my name is Onodera Ritsu and I'm from Marukawa Publishing. I'm your new editor," he continued more quietly.

"Oh I know, that's why I'm telling you what I want. I mean that's how all my editors get their stories. How else do you think Shizuki got pregnant," Takano responded wryly. The scandalized expression on Onodera's face was enough to cause Takano to finally lose it and burst out laughing. It took several minutes for Takano to stop laughing, "Ah ha, ha, ha, hey cool it. It was a joke, I pull them on everyone, I'll take that back," Takano said as he reached for his cash in Onodera's hand. "Come in, come on in," Takano motioned as he turned back inside while still chuckling. "I've got the new chapter ready now. I just need to print it off."

"Right, umm," Onodera cautiously made his way into the apartment behind Takano.

_"Yup, this is going to be fun,"_ Takano thought.

* * *

"So with these changes, I think the chapter will flow a lot better with the rest of the novel. Also maybe for the next chapter could you maybe incorporate more of the main character's love interest's past into the story? I feel like while this story is very engaging and the main character's energy leaps off the page, it is the love interest that holds the story together. Give the reader more to bite on with her," Onodera finished his critique in a professional voice.

"Okay, yea I agree with the changes. However, I need to think about the love interest. I'll let you know by the end of the following chapter," Takano responded as he took a swig of his coffee. Onodera nodded his head at this. Takano looked up at Onodera as Onodera seemed to settle into the couch he was sitting on. "Something else," Takano asked.

"Uhh, yeah. You see, Shizuki talked to me about some of your first stories. Well I admit I haven't read all of them yet, but I'm going to, it's just…" Onodera trailed off.

"Just what?"

"Well, when I talked to Shizuki, she mentioned about putting more emotion into your stories, and well I read one of your early stories, and after reading it I want to see more stories like that."

"Which story did you read?"

"I read the one called _Gone_. It really struck a chord with me. I mean the way the male lead opened up and was taught so many different emotions by the female lead. And then, the way she just walked out of his life with no explanation or really even goodbye…" Onodera trailed off.

"What are you saying," Takano asked.

"Well, I'd… I'd like for you to release _Gone_ and then write a sequel to it." Ritsu looked up at Takano with such hope in his eyes.

_"Gone… I wrote that right after… right after it became clear he was never coming back to me, after I moved. I forgot that after Takafumi found out I could write, he sent in all of my stories, including Gone. Of all the stories, why did he have to read and fixate on that one,"_ Takano thought. "That story," Takano began slowly, "it was from a time when I was dealing with a lot of things. That story, is the most like my own life than any other story I have ever written. I can't write a sequel to it because, well… I just can't," Takano finished quickly.

"Well maybe you just need the right set up. Like well, what if, what if the female lead suddenly walks back into the male lead's life just as suddenly as she first came into it and then walked out of it." Onodera responded, not letting it go.

"No, that is not going to happen," Takano responded firmly. "Besides, when does that ever happen in real life?"

"People break up all the time. Then one day they see each other on the street and start talking. Sometimes they rekindle things, other times they become good friends, but it does happen. Maybe the sequel could follow that, where the two leads meet and find love. Whether with each other or others it's up to you."

"I already said no," Takano snapped. "And I don't want to release _Gone._"

"Oh, I see," Onodera responded quietly. It was quiet for a few minutes then. "Well," Onodera breathed, "I guess I should be heading back to Marukawa." Onodera quickly grabbed his papers and the new chapter Takano had printed. "I'll come again next week to check on your progress. So…" he trailed off, "Uh yeah, bye." He awkwardly bowed before quickly making his way to the exit.

Takano watched him leave while lighting up a cigarette. _"Well… that was awkward."_

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2 :-D Here are some shout outs!**

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: I am so glad you like that Takano is a writer and Onodera is the editor. I tried to incorporate more of Junjou Romantica into this chapter as well, but I do want it to be subtle as this won't be a crossover. Your Takano and Onodera made me smile :-D and as far as recognizing one another, I wasn't planning on either of them recognizing each other for a while. Hope to hear more of what you think, and thanks for the first review and fave. **

**Blueberry: First, love your name! My brother's favorite fruit are blueberries so kudos. Second there is more to come ;-D**

**Kuro: I really hope that you continue to enjoy my version of Ritsu.**

**Deathday1313: I really want Takano to be playful and kind of rapscallion in this. I'm not going to have them figure out who the other is for a while but I hope it won't be boring so let me know :-D Hope this chapter was enjoyable!**

**And to everyone else, thanks for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys so much for reading, the reviews, the faves, and the follows. They mean so much to me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

Masahiro looked out the window of the train just as it began to pull out of the station. He had found himself looking out of the window more and more since Suka chan left, hoping that she would suddenly reappear. It had been two months since the day she had punched his face that rainy day on the street and ran away without a word.

Masahiro had spent every second since then, trying to find Suka, but none of the first years at his school, well technically his former school, even knew who she was, let alone where she went. Masahiro could feel the tears pricking his eyes like they had the week before, after he went to the school administration to find her but found no record of her. It was like she didn't exist anywhere but his memories.

_"Sempai, I really love you! Even if I told you all the reasons why I love you, it would take… it would take as long as it takes the moon and back Sempai," Suka had smiled shyly when she had said that. _

"_Hey Sempai, I know I probably won't be able to help, but you seem upset. Maybe if you talk about it though, you'll at least let out some of your frustrations, and well I always find that when I release my frustrations, it does help a little." She was right, when he talked; it had made him feel somewhat better. _

"_Hey um sempai, can I ask you a question? Can I… can I call you Masahiro?" He hadn't realized how good it was to hear his name from another's lips until she called it out. _

"_Masahiro can you help me study my Chemistry, I have a hard time understanding it?" He still found it so adorable when she had turned red and tried to get away by grabbing her Math book and ended up holding it upside down._

"_Masahiro, let's have fun today and get something to eat! We can talk about our favorite things or even our most hated things, but let's try to learn more about one another!" Masahiro couldn't remember the last time it felt so good just to talk to someone about his likes and dislikes, he hadn't even realized he had so many until he started talking to her about them. _

"_Masahiro, I love you so much. So very, very much."_

"_Maybe… maybe she really was just a figment of my imagination. I was so desperate for love that in my head I created someone who, who would actually love me. Ahh, dammit! She taught me so many ethereal things and emotions, but she… she didn't teach me what to do when you finally come crashing down from that high place," _Masahiro thought as the tears began to flow. The tears didn't stop flowing even after the train ride to his new home was over in a different providence. Suka was just gone.

* * *

Onodera sighed as he finished rereading _Gone_. It was the fourth time he had read it in a week. The ending was always what got him. The main character, Masahiro's loss always struck a chord with him. The character Masahiro really didn't have a happy childhood or home life. He just listlessly moved about, detached from everyone and everything. That was though, until he met Suka.

Suka, reminded Onodera a lot of himself when he was in high school; her stuttering, her klutziness, and her genuine love for Masahiro. Her character was so much more than that though. The three traits from before, along with her general weirdness were the first things the reader could pick up on, however, as Onodera continued to read and learn more about her, through the eyes of Masahiro, he discovered just how wise she was, how patient she was, how forgiving she was, how selfless she was, and how stubborn in love she could be with Masahiro, even when he was behaving like an asshole.

"_I wish I could be more like her," _Onodera thought. He had just finished all of his work and was currently on the subway home. It wasn't crowded so he had decided to finish his fourth reread. The more Onodera read _Gone_, the more he found himself falling in love with the characters in the story and wanting to see their story continue until they found their happy ending, whatever that ending may be. "_That settles it. No matter what, I'm going to convince Takano sensei to finish their story. After all, they deserve a happy ending,"_ Onodera thought as he exited the train. _"So what's a good way to convince him? Maybe if I go to his apartment and get him wasted enough… maybe. Though it would be underhanded, but wait after that joke he pulled on me today, it would be totally justified. So where's a convenience store?" _

* * *

Takano was just turning off his laptop when he heard someone rapidly knocking on his door. He quickly exited his study and went to answer his door. When he opened it, he saw Onodera holding a bag.

"I've got sake and beer," said Onodera holding up the bag with a small smile.

"Okay," answered Takano. "Why?"

"Because I want to be friends with you and what better way to do that than with alcohol," Onodera responded.

However, Takano could tell that Onodera was lying. _"You know, for an adult he should really have learned how to lie by now, or at least have a better poker face,"_ he thought. "Come in," Takano responded.

"Thanks," Onodera answered as he walked into the genkan and took off his shoes to put on some slippers. Takano, meanwhile, had already turned and made his way back to his living room. Onodera soon followed.

"So," Takano said once Onodera entered, "what is it you want?"

"I told you, I want to be your friend," Onodera said as he unpacked the beer and sake. Takano quickly went to his kitchen to grab a few cups for the sake before returning to the living room.

Takano grabbed a beer then and cracked it open while Onodera poured himself a cup of sake. "Well then, to friendship," Takano stated, raising his beer. They clinked their glasses together and took a drink then.

"So Takano sensei, what gave you the idea for the novel _A Breath's Light_?"

Takano glanced up at Onodera, "So, not going to dance around the subject, just going to go straight for the jugular."

"Well, I was just curious because it was an interesting concept, immortal demons wanting to be mortal humans so they can finally die and find peace. Normally it's just human wanting to be immortal."

"I know and that is just incredibly boring and typical. But then again, _A Breath's Light_ had several characters that were anti-heroes and that in this day and age are getting boring."

"Yea, however, all of your characters had distinct personalities that made them memorable. There isn't any character that I would say is like one of your other characters or any other character that has been made. You make people care about them finding their happy ending. Kind of like how, if people were to read their story, they would care about Masahiro and Suka's happy ending," Onodera looked shyly up at Takano.

"And there it is," Takano sarcastically replied.

"Takano sensei, _Gone _is a story I feel really needs to be shared with people."

"And this feeling comes with what? You're vast array of experience? I told you, I am not releasing it or writing a sequel."

"And why not?"

"Hey, I don't owe you a reason!"

It was a quiet for moment before Onodera asked, "What was her name?"

"What?"

"Come on you said that _Gone_ was based off your life, so she must have had a name."

"Hmm."

"I had a friend in secondary school that had a boyfriend whom she absolutely loved. However, she ended up losing him to cancer. He was a lost like the character Suka in _Gone._ I feel that if my friend had had this book it would have helped her with her grief. You know, reminded her of the good times she shared with her boyfriend."

"That's the thing, I would rather not remember any of the good times because…"

"Because, when you love someone so completely… you feel like you're soaring but when it ends… you end up asking yourself is it really worth the crushing fall to absolute zero. Is love, really worth the risk of that fall," Onodera remarked quietly.

With this statement, Takano took a really good look at Onodera. He was clearly a little younger than Takano but the look in his eyes, showed a man who was years older. A look a person could only get when they themselves had experienced that crushing absolute loss. "Now that sounds like a story," Takano stated as he opened his third beer.

Onodera looked up from his drink and into Takano's eyes then before lowering his eyes again. "Not really a story. I loved someone completely, but this person didn't love me even though I gave them everything. It was over before it even began and that's it."

It was quiet then, long enough for Takano to finish his third beer and Onodera to finish his second glass of sake and for both to begin another. Both were contemplating their pasts. "So we both have felt that loss," Takano began. "How did you deal with it?"

"I left and went to school in England. You?"

"I… wrote, experimented with people, alcohol, and various other things that consisted of self-harm."

"So you fell apart. How'd you stop that?"

"Well, it wasn't just the breakup that caused my breakdown, but ah, I had a friend who came and kicked my ass into gear. He got me clean."

"Really?"

"Yea… he's… a really good friend."

"You know… if you wrote a sequel to _Gone_… you might be finally able to let her go, instead of holding a candle for someone who probably isn't coming back."

"Why don't you take your own advice and…" Suddenly Onodera's cell began to ring.

"Sorry," Onodera apologized. "It's my fiancée. I'm going to take this." Onodera stood up then, and walked out of the apartment to answer the call, as Takano continue to sit and quietly drink the remaining beer.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed :-D Some shout outs:**

**Deathday1313: I'm so glad that you are enjoying Takano in this :-D I really want him to stay character but bring out some more of the playful side we have seen in the manga. I hope I don't disappoint when they find out the truth. **

**DarkAlchemistAssassin: Blame me not Takano for not figuring it out. :-D Don't worry though, all will be revealed. **

**Blueberry: You make me smile :-D thanx so much for reviewing. **

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: Your Masamune and Ritsu make me laugh. Tell Takano to reread chapter one for a lemon. I don't know yet if I'll write another one :-D Thanks for everything. **

**SekaiRomanticaYaoiGirl: I hope you found the story you were looking for. But I hope the chapters you read from me were enjoyable :-D**

**AllonsyMew: I am so happy you like the setup and don't worry about the scenario, I bet we both have different ideas about where we would want our stories to head. If and when you write it, I look forward to reading your version :-D**

**To everyone else, thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry I was going to upload this earlier today to celebrate joining exactly one year ago today but it didn't happen. Also today is my mom's birthday so my family and I were busy giving her the royal treatment :-D Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

It had been a month since Takano and Onodera had met and drank together. However, after Onodera had received that phone call he did not return to Takano's apartment, leaving Takano to finish of the beer and the remaining sake. However, Onodera had continued to come weekly for the new chapters of the story Takano was writing. He also continued to try and convince Takano to release _Gone_ and write a sequel to it, but Takano continually refused.

Takano was almost done with the story he had been writing and was currently trying to think of a name for it. The premise of the story was about a boy, the main character, who met a girl who was part leprechaun, part vampire, and part banshee.

The boy, himself, in the story discovers he was part human, part Sylph, which is a spirit of the wind who usually inhabit high mountain peaks. The boy in the story would later discover that he is the son of Ariel, the king of the wind elements, whose wind encircles the entire earth. Ariel as it would turn out, needs to sacrifice a child who walks the earth and sky in order to maintain his power over the winds, which he is losing control of, and thus sent assassins to bring the main character to him.

Thus, the main character's meeting with the previously mentioned girl, who is an assassin. However, in the end, it is not the main character who is sacrificed, but his older half-sister, a Sylph who had lived amongst the humans for a millennia. She dies in order to save both the main character and Ariel from the destruction of the winds that were then out of control, and also saving the world. In the end, father and son meet for the first time, and Ariel explains he never wanted to sacrifice any of his children but if he did not absorb the magic that was in the blood of a child of both land and air, the winds would have continually made unstoppable typhoons, tornados, and tropical storms as well as prevent him from giving breath to infants at birth, which would have resulted in the deaths of millions of people worldwide.

In the end, Takano decided to make these characters reconcile and at least start a relationship. The assassin, meanwhile, vowed to forever protect the main character from the evils of the magical and mythical communities of the world as he had previously saved her life. Thus both the main character and the assassin had enrolled into the same college.

For such a complicated story, Takano was surprised that the publishing house had agreed to it, but they probably wanted something that would be able to complete with the fantasy books that had been flying about recently. The more Takano thought about the story the more he found he could only think of calling it _Family is a Bitch, Especially When They Have Magic_, but that would hardly be marketable on a global scale.

"Takano sensei! Are you listening to me," came a voice interrupting Takano's thoughts. Onodera and Takano were supposed to be discussing the design of the front and back covers of the book and were currently at a café near Takano's apartment. Takano loved the café; however, he always found it tedious to think of an appropriate design for any story and therefore decided to let Onodera ramble on about it while he pondered other things. "You're still thinking about what to call it aren't you," Onodera observed.

"I have never once allowed a publishing house to name a story for me and I refuse to start now," Takano responded.

Onodera briefly chewed his lip before asking, "What have you been thinking of so far?" When Takano gave Onodera a strange look, Onodera answered the unspoken question, "We're not going to get anything done until you have a name. I may not be very artistic with these sorts of things, but I pretty good at bouncing around ideas. How about hmmm… The People of the Wind?"

"No."

"When a Boy Meets a Girl?"

"Oh yea, especially when the girl is an assassin. How about we call it Give Me the F*cking Money, Bitch," Takano responded sarcastically.

"Well what do you want?"

Takano paused briefly while taking a swig of coffee before responding, "The story, when you get past everything is about a dysfunctional family. Each member has their own problems with which they must face: Ariel losing his powers, Helena, the half-sister, who must ultimately decide where her loyalties lie, with her father and the wind or her half-brother and the mortals, and Ryuken who must deal with his new powers, a father he never knew about, and the world he now must forever live in whether he wants to or not."

"Lotta people falling on their swords. What about… _Where One Falls_?"

"_Where One Falls_?"

"Yea, pretty much every character is falling from the graces they always used to know and take for granted. You know Ariel with his powers, Helena with her living amongst both peoples and never choosing between them, and both Ryuken and Samarra with the loss of their old lives."

"_Where One Falls_," Takano breathed while chewing his bottom lip. "I do…" he began slowly, "like the sound of that. It's like a glimpse of what the story is about."

"Yeah," Onodera responded. They fell into silence at this for several minutes, each contemplating their own musing. Onodera was the one who broke the silence, "You know, I really like this story because it is about a dysfunctional family."

"What the great Onodera family not all it's cracked up to be with its riches," Takano responded sarcastically.

"No… it's not."

Takano was quiet at this as he observed Onodera. "My family… well, we looked pretty well to do. My mom's a lawyer and my dad was a surgeon."

"Was?"

"It turned out that my mom had an affair and the man I grew up thinking was my dad, was not actually."

"Have you ever met your biological father?"

"No… my mom never told me who it was and I don't talk to her now so I probably never will. My family spectacularly fell apart. My parents… they were always arguing and pushing me to the wayside. I think I became really apathetic because of that. You know… honestly though, if I had run away or died, I don't think they would have noticed."

"My family is just the opposite. My parents, their always involved and never know when to leave certain things be, it can be so suffocating. And my mom… it's like she's laid everything out before since I was born. The only time I ever did something my parents wouldn't approve of was in high school and it ended up blowing up in my face. She expects me to jump through all these hoops and to behave like that of a…" Onodera abruptly stopped speaking.

"Like that of what?"

"It's nothing."

Takano narrowed his eyes for moment, just as the waitress came back to top off both of their coffees. "You're in line to take over Onodera Publishing."

Onodera looked up at Takano with a shocked look before simply nodding his head. "Every… everyone expects so much of me, but there's a difference between what's expected and what I'm actually capable of, and I'm always falling short. I mean I don't have any innate talents like Isaka san, I'm not truly business oriented, and I… I just can't fully engage."

"Your fiancée, it's an arrange marriage isn't it?"

Onodera nodded his head again. "I mean, it's not like I hate her or anything, I mean we've known each other… practically since we were in diapers. But if anything, she is like a beloved little sister."

They again fell into silence after this. Takano was the one to break the silence this time, "So I fell out of care and love for my parents, and you fall short of family expectations and pressures. Well doesn't it suck."

"I'm sorry that was wildly inappropriate for me to talk about my family, and bring up painful memories for you."

"It's fine. After all, you said you wanted us to become friends right," Takano wryly smiled. Onodera's lips also quirked into a smile at this. "Out of curiosity, how did you end up with me from the list of authors Shizuki edits?"

"I picked your name out of a bucket."

"A bucket?"

"Yeah, we wrote down all of Shizuki san's authors names, put them in a bucket and drew, and I picked your name out."

"Ahh, I see." Takano looked down to see that his coffee was empty and Onodera was literally twiddling his thumbs. "Hey, why don't we get out of here and go do something fun?"

"Fun? Why?"

"Because I need a break and you look like you need one too."

"That's not a very good reason."

"We can say it's for research for the new book I'm going to write."

"You've never done research of that kind of nature for a story," Onodera quipped just as his phone began ringing.

"Who is it?"

"The office." Onodera quickly got up to take the call, leaving Takano to look out the window and think about their conversation.

"_The guy really doesn't have any confidence. If you have a leg up on people then you should use it and be efficient about it, not… run around the long way." _Takano thought. _"I wonder what he did in high school that blew up?" _Takano looked over to where Onodera was to see him excitedly speaking into his cell. _"The hell is that about?"_ Onodera returned then to the booth and was practically bursting at the seams.

"Takano sensei you won't believe it! Your book, _A Breath's Light_, just won a Shisen Award and a Izumi Kyōka Prize for Literature! Isaka san wants you to come into the office so we can talk about a book tour and your acceptance speeches."

"So, no to the doing something fun?"

"Takano sensei, this is fun, and exciting, and amazing! Let's go!"

"_Damn, I'm going to need a cigarette,"_ Takano thought as they exited the café.

* * *

**Takano's won some awards, woohoo :-D This may have been a little slow but when the book tour begins well, I won't spoil it for you. Thanks for reading and be sure to tell me your thoughts or if really want to see something happen during the tour. I would do shout outs but I've got to get back to my mom's party. Thank you so much, you guys are awesome :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, gosh it's getting busy, so sorry this is late, but it is long :-D**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

"First thing first," Takano began as he flopped down onto the chair in the conference room, "you need to buy me all the cigarettes I'm going to be able to smoke over this… tour and what not."

"We'll talk about it Takano sensei, but we need to talk about your rewards first," Isaka san stated while flapping his hand. "The committees for these awards will expect you to, of course, accept the award and give a speech but also stay and mingle for the party afterwards. The committee for the Shisen award will also expect you to stay in Okinawa for three days for interviews. Play nice."

Takano took a sip from his to go mug of coffee from the café before whipping out his smile that could melt dry ice. "Isaka san, when have I not played nice and encouraged people to buy my books. After all it is an honor to receive such a prestigious from the committee. I am deeply honored and humbled at the same time. My fans inspire me to persevere and truly are what drive me, for each and every story. Seeing one fan smile and appreciate my hard work fills me with the joy found in a thousand festivals."

Isaka san was about to say something in return, when there was a knock on the door. "Isaka san, phone call," Isaka san's secretary stated when he poked his head in."

"Excuse me," Isaka san nodded to Takano and Onodera.

Takano took another swig of his coffee and turned to Onodera. However, Onodera's face had a look that was a mix of horror, to shock, to awe, to pure surprise. "What?"

"Since when are you a host?"

"What? Are talking about just now? It's just good business sense." Onodera still had the same look on his face. "What, don't you have, as you call it, a "host" smile?"

"NO! Smiling hurts my face."

"That's pretty sad."

"Well… it does!" Onodera's brow furrowed as if he was trying to prove a point. "Anyway, I think Isaka san will also want to mention this but you are in line to also win a Pulitzer Prize for fiction. So when we go on your global book tour, we would stay in New York City for a week to a week in a half, and that would coincide with the award ceremony in the spring."

"Pulitzer, really. You were also talking a world book tour, during the spring?"

"Yeah, the tour would be twenty eight countries, about forty cities, over a course of fifty nine days."

Takano looked at Onodera in surprise, "Wow, tight schedule."

Onodera nodded, "Yeah, we would begin here in Tokyo in the morning and then take the bullet train to Kyoto in the afternoon. After that, we would be on a plane to Europe in the evening."

"We?"

"Well as your editor, I would accompany you."

"Kay, and who would be our interpreter?"

"I would."

"You?" Takano thought for a moment. "You did tell me you studied abroad in England, but most countries speak in languages other than English."

"Oh, I speak more than just English. Europe consists of countries that are small enough to be able to drive through them in a couple of days. So most people do learn a second language… or more. My friends and I would backpack through Europe in the summers before the start of the fall term. I picked up quite a few languages."

"How many can you speak," Takano asked.

"Seven: Japanese, English, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, and Italian. I can also understand the gist of Russian and Mandarin Chinese."

"Wow, quite the linguist, but I can speak English so I would just need you for the other languages." Onodera shrugged and nodded his head.

"So," Onodera said, drawing the word out. "Were you serious about Marukawa paying for all of your cigarettes?"

"What do you think?"

"Well, I don't know, that's why I asked."

Takano smirked. "I don't think he's coming back for a while. We should just go and do something fun."

"Back to this again. Isaka san will be coming back soon. Two minutes…tops."

"Alright I'll take that bet," responded Takano. "If he's not back in five to ten minutes, you'll pay for our fun activity."

"What do I get if I win?"

"Then, I'll pay for the fun activity of course."

"Still sounds like you'll be winning, with this "fun activity." What would it be?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"Sounds… like a plan," Onodera responded dryly sarcastic.

"Well I'm starting the clock…now." Both waited in silence at this before Takano asked, "So, where would you want to go?"

"I don't know, this is your idea. If you want to go do something fun, do it on your own!"

"Oh you're no fun."

"Good! I'm not trying to be."

"I've got a minute eleven seconds."

Onodera rolled his eyes, before looking through more of the papers Isaka san had given him when he and Takano entered the conference room. "The book tour's final two stops would be in New York City and the absolute last stop would be here in Tokyo at one of the most prominent book stores in the city. After that, you would go to the Shisen award ceremony and the following three days for interviews, and then you are completely done."

"Spectacular, you just lost the bet! Now if we wait longer than five minutes, we'll leave," Takano ignored Onodera.

"Takano sensei! Are you listening to me!"

"Yeah, yeah, final two stops, NYC, and Tokyo. Then, the award ceremony," Takano responded, not even looking up from his watch.

"Okay." Silence followed for a bit.

The silence held until Takano said, "Alright I'm calling it. It's been about eight minutes, let's go." Takano stood up and headed towards the door.

"Takano sensei, wait! That's terribly rude."

"This is not the first time I've done this. Isaka san will not be surprised, and you don't need to call me sensei, Onodera." Onodera's face furrowed into a frown as he followed Takano out of the room.

* * *

"Really… this is where you wanted to go," Onodera stated dryly as he looked around the shopping district with its vast array of candy stores, clothing stores, cafes, and jewelry stores.

"Yeah, let's get some sweets," Takano said with a small smile as he headed for the nearest candy store with Onodera trailing after him. Once they entered though, and Takano looked over at Onodera to see Onodera's face light up in delight. "You like sweets?"

"What," Onodera's face turned beet red. "No!" He quickly walked off to the Dorayaki section of the store. Takano decided to follow.

"You like Dorayaki," asked Takano as he watched Onodera pull out an assortment of ten.

"Yes and no. I have a friend who has been craving them for a while and he introduced me to them, so I've wanted to try some other flavors."

"Hmm, buy me some."

"Why?"

"Well, you did lose the bet."

"Oh shut up! Fine, pick out your ten." Takano quickly pulled out his ten and handed them to Onodera before turning to look at the chocolates in the glass showcases. "So what? Am I just your lackey?"

"Pretty much," Takano called over his shoulder.

"Fannntastic," Onodera sarcastically replied. Takano chuckled; Onodera could be so unintentionally funny sometimes.

* * *

Takano and Onodera were driving home. After the candy store, they had stopped by a retail store before Takano realized where he really wanted to go…

"_Seriously Takano sensei, where are we going," asked Onodera._

_ "It's a surprise and I thought I told you to drop the "sensei."" Takano answered. _

_ "Well, what am I supposed to call you?"_

_ "I don't know," Takano replied as he continued to drive. _

_ Onodera was quiet for a moment as he thought, "Would it be okay if I called you Takano san?"_

_ "That's fine."_

_ "Am I going to have to pay a lot when we get to this mysterious location?" Onodera asked while yawning. _

_ "No you shouldn't…. Are you tired?"_

_ "Just a little car sick."_

_ "Should I pull over?"_

_ "No, no I think I'll be fine if I just sleep a little." Onodera turned to his side. Takano continued to look over at him noting that he was just pretending to sleep, but soon Onodera's deep and even breathing fill the area. Takano, meanwhile, flipped on his radio and played it softly. _

_ Takano took a deep breath. It had been a long time since he had felt this happy to be out and about with someone. Even though Onodera had a terrible personality, Takano could tell he was dedicated to succeeding at his goals at work. But it was more than that, Onodera could take all of his teasing, throw retorts back at him, and still be semi-good natured. Takano looked over at Onodera, to see his peaceful form. Takano smiled to himself as he drove the rest of the way to their destination. _

* * *

_ When Onodera awoke in the car, the first thing he noticed was that the car was stopped and that Takano was nowhere to be found inside the car. Onodera quickly looked around at the surroundings of the car. They seemed to be in a wooded area that over looked something. Takano, himself, stood at the lookout point. Onodera quickly got out of the car and walked over by Takano. He widened his eyes though when he looked from the observatory point. The city of Tokyo was bathed in the twilight and it's bright lights were beginning to shine like the brightest stars in the sky on a moonless and cloudless night, taking Onodera's breath away. _

_ "Do you like it," asked Takano as he smiled looking over at Onodera. Onodera could only nod his head in wonder. "I love this place, it helps you take a step back from your everyday life," Takano breathed. _

_ "The city looks beautiful," Onodera replied. _

_ Takano chuckled as he said, "You should see it at night during the winter. That's when it's most gorgeous."_

_ They fell into comfortable silence then, just watching as twilight turned to night and the everyday hum drum of the city became the nightlife. Then, Onodera cleared his throat, "You know, this would be a good place to include if you wrote a sequel to __**Gone.**__"_

_ "Back to this again," sighed Takano, "and you were doing so well."_

_ Onodera took a deep breath, "I know you said that that story was based on a part of your life that you'd rather not revisit…"_

_ "Then stop bringing it up!"_

_ "… but I think if you release __**Gone**__ and write a sequel… you might be able to let go the parts that still hurt you." _

_ "They don't hurt me!"_

_ "Then why are always so defensive about __**Gone**__?"_

_ Takano didn't respond to this at first but then, "Why are you so adamant about this?"_

_ Onodera at first didn't answer, "…The story… is about first love. Everyone has experienced first love. The feeling that nothing will rip you apart or break you down. Everyone has experienced first love ending. Well, everyone except those lucky individuals who are one and done and never lose it. But, some people have their first loves fall apart spectacularly; others just drift apart, while still others end it mutually and remain lifelong friends. No matter what though, I'm sure everyone can relate to at least one part of __**Gone**__. I can feel it. It's a story that needs to be shared." _

_ Takano remained quiet mulling this over, before asking "What part of __**Gone **__reminds you of your first love?"_

_ Now it was Onodera's turn to remain silent for a period. "It… reminds me of my own feelings from back then. The soft voice you use for the narrative and main character throughout the story reminds me of… my own first." They were both quiet then as they watched the lights of the city blink. They watched for about a half hour before a silent and unspoken, 'it's getting late,' came into their heads and they walked back to the car._

* * *

Neither one had broken the silence as they drove through the city toward the residential neighborhood where their respective apartments were. Takano still could not believe they just lived next door to each other! That's when Onodera broke the silence.

"Takano sensei, _Gone_ shows a side of you that has never been seen. Your stories are fantastic, don't get me wrong, but… I personally feel… that _Gone_ is the best book you have ever written. Hiding it away because it reminds you of the past, will only be a detriment to you."

"So you want me to release it and then write a sequel that may or may not have the same voice?"

"You said it was based on your life. If the voice changes, it's only because you've changed and matured compared to your adolescent self."

"What would I even call the sequel, _Sekaiichi Hatsukoi_?"

"_The World's Greatest First Love_," Onodera translated to English. "I like it." They were quiet again until they reached their neighborhood. "Takano sensei can you pull over here, I want to a paper from the box."

Takano obliged and pulled over and got out with Onodera, as he also wanted a paper. "I thought I told you not to call me sensei."

"Sorry, I forgot, Takano san." They were both quiet once more as Onodera pulled a paper out for Takano and then himself.

Both paged through their papers, not really reading them, but not wanting to leave just yet. This time though, Takano broke the silence. "I'm still not sold on releasing it, but… you can start editing and revising _Gone_."

"Really!?"

"Yes," Takano sighed. Takano was surprised by the amount of joy in Onodera's face.

"THANK YOU, SENSEI," Onodera smiled widely as he, without thinking, reached up and hugged Takano tightly. Upon realizing what he was doing, Onodera broke away, red face, "I… I'm… I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," he stammered. Onodera was about to turn tail and run when Takano reached and grasped Onodera's hand. Onodera looked up with questioning eyes.

Takano just gazed into the olive green pools there. He reached his other hand up and touched Onodera's cheek. Onodera didn't move or try to break away, his eye revealing the trust he held for Takano. Takano slowly angled his head and moved in closer. He was only a breath away when Onodera closed his eyes. Takano could smell a crisp apple-like scent wafting from Onodera as he closed his own eyes.

"Ritchan," called a high pitched voice. Both men jumped apart at the interruption, the moment lost. "Ritchan called a smiling, pretty young woman with long flowing brown hair.

"Anchan," Onodera spoke in surprise, still red faced from before. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be in France until next week."

"I was supposed to, but I took an earlier flight," she smiled, before looking curiously over to Takano, "Who is this?"

"Oh… right, Anchan this is Takano Masamune sensei. He's my neighbor and one of the authors I edit. Takano sensei, this is Kohinata An, my… fiancée."

Takano stood still for a moment before recovering, "Hello, I'm Takano Masamune. It is a pleasure to meet you, please take care of me."

An grinned in delight, "Hi, I'm Kohinata An, it is so nice to meet you, please take care of me. I love you books! I have a pile of them at home."

"Thank you for your support," Takano flashed his host smile.

"Anchan, what are you doing here," Onodera interrupted.

"I wanted to give you your souvenir," she replied.

Onodera smiled softly, "You didn't need to get me anything."

"I know but I wanted to."

"Come inside, it's a little chilly out and you must be cold," Onodera gently took her hand. "Takano sensei, I'm going on a head," Onodera nodded his head in parting.

Takano stood there and watch them walk away into the apartment, one thought flickering through his mind, _"Oh yeah. I forgot."_

* * *

**:-D Hi An. Thank you guys again for reading, reviewing, faving (is that even a word, oh well), and following this story. Now for the shout outs, I'll do one for chapter 3 as well, since I could last chapter...**

**Deathday1313: Well... we met An :-D (pulls on collar) haha. Unlike in the manga, I don't want to have Onodera so adamantly against the engagement from the get go, I want him to grow and find his own answers along the way. I'm also really happy you like Takano and Onodera's relationship thus far, I also want it to grow as well. I am still toying with the idea if I want to have one of them be drunk but for now it's a will see :-D**

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: I am so glad you like the book within a book scenario. I wasn't really sure about putting it in but your approval of it really boost my confidence so much, so THANK YOU :-D I was going to ask if you were talking about Together in the Dark or It's a Spy Game, but I think you already answered that. Whatever the case, I hope you enjoyed the story :-D I am also really glad you like the premise for Takano's current book. I was trying to go for something out of the box. I'll let you know if I ever start writing it. And as far as Masamune goes :-D he should read Wish Upon A Star, he might enjoy that one more considering it's my most light hearted story. (I think otherwise I can be a bit sadistic in my other stories :-/ sorry). I wish you so much luck on the novel you are writing now. Keep going and I know it will be great :-D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Blueberry: Well... yeah, right now I'm thinking of that old tv show host who would always be introduced as 'Heeeeerrrrreeee's Johnny,' but I'm thinking Heeeerrrrreeeee's Anchan :-D **

**Zokou-Chan: I'm glad you embrace the cluelessness, because it will last for a while longer. I hope it doesn't seem repetitive. I hope you liked the chapter :-D**

**SaySaeri: I think thinking up name is always the best part of story telling. And in this chapter, he thought up another one. I'm glad you enjoyed that, last chapter :-D**

**To everyone else, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you :-DDD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been busy getting ready to go back to school so sorry this update is a little late. I've got to leave in a few minutes, so there will be no shout outs, I'll try and get them next chapter. Thanks a million you guys. Please read and review.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

* * *

Onodera stared at the first chapter of _Gone_. It had been a few days since he and Takano had gone out and saw Tokyo from the lookout point. Onodera had not seen Takano since, not that he was avoiding Takano san, it's just… Each time he thought about Takano leaning in towards him, it made his face turn a little red.

_"He couldn't have been going to kiss me, we're both guys after all. Maybe… maybe he was leaning in so he could whisper something about __**Gone**__, and I am just overthinking everything else,"_ Onodera thought, when his devil's advocate voice intervened.

"_Then why was he cupping your cheek?"_

"_Maybe I had something on my face and he was just trying to wipe it off!"_

"_With his entire hand?" _

"_He tripped and since his hand was reaching towards me he caught himself using my, ok that just sounds incredibly stupid. Nothing happened, and fixating on it isn't going to give me answers. I should just ask him what he was going to do. Maybe he was just playing a prank, like the first day we met!"_

"_Was that really the right time or circumstance to play a prank,"_ his devil's advocate asked.

"_Of course it was, I've been pressuring him to release __**Gone**__, and we were acting far too serious after he agreed to allow me to edit! Besides a guy like him… he's… he's got to have someone."_

"_Would it be a male or a female though? Since you've met him he's never shown much interest in women, but has about men and you."_

"_The character Suka, from __**Gone**__ is female, and he said the story is based off his life, so he must like women."_

"_And his affections toward men?"_

"…_Maybe… he probably is bi."_

"_Oh so like you."_

"_I am not… oh shut up! Going out with one guy and the rest women does not make me bi! Wow that sounded stupid to me …I really got stop having arguments with myself,"_ Onodera thought as he slapped the cap to his pen, threw on his desk, and leaned back.

"Tough book to edit," asked Onodera's coworker, Hasegawa.

Onodera's lips quirked before he replied, "No, nothing like that. I just have a lot on my mind. You know how it is."

"I see, well think it through, and get it over and taken care of, so you can focus on your job."

"Oh I know that!"

"Hahaha, you know what I mean. So, how's Takano sensei doing? Getting a big reward and having that book tour, it going to be a lot for him. Especially since Shizuki will still be on maternity leave."

"Well I'll be there to help."

"You going to be okay with that. It's going to be a lot for a new editor."

"I've edited before at my previous company! Granted the book tour I went on, the author didn't want to leave the country in case the university student who lived with him needed him, but we went all over Japan!" Onodera snapped while picking up his pen to begin work again.

"Okay," Hasegawa held up his hands in surrender, "It's just most editors who have authors who have won some rewards and have a tour coming up, go and see their authors every other day to make sure the authors are still on track, and you haven't seen Takano sensei in five days."

Onodera paused at this and blinked a few times. "…I…Of course I knew that! I'm going to go see him….Today!"

Hasegawa nodded his head with a bemused smile, "Hm mmm. Also, be sure to go with me for drinks sometime. You've been promising to for weeks." Onodera simply rolled his eyes at this and turned back to his work.

* * *

Takano was lying on his couch staring at his ceiling. After Onodera had walked off with Kohinata san, Takano had just stood there for several minutes, trying to calm down and slow down his still racing heart.

When he first met with Onodera at the café, he had not planned any of it. The date or the kiss, they just felt like the natural order of things, the natural thing for him and Onodera to do. That is… until it wasn't the natural thing. Onodera walking away with Kohinata looked like the natural thing.

"_Ahh god, I need a distraction. Where the hell is my laptop so I can write_," Takano thought. Takano had finished _Where One Falls_ yesterday. _"Well I've been on a fantasy/supernatural kick for a while maybe I'll try a romance novel or a contemporary or maybe I could try writing __**Sekaiichi Hatsukoi**__… mmm maybe not."_

Takano took a deep breath before sitting up and heading towards his office. However, when he opened his laptop he didn't find himself writing anything. Instead, he found himself opening his _Gone _folder with all the chapters in it and start reading it.

It was funny he never usually reread his stories after he was completely done with them, but when he read the first chapter, he found so many corrections and started having so many ideas that could make the situations better. After he finished reading the first chapter he began to make the necessary corrections and started typing in his ideas.

He was so immersed that he failed to hear his doorbell, which was ringing repeatedly. Takano only noticed it ringing when he stopped to take some aspirin for the headache he was developing. "Knock it off!" Takano shouted as he walked towards the door. The doorbell continued to ring though. "Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first twenty times."

When Takano opened the door, he was met by the most unlikely person there. "Ahh, hello," Takano started.

* * *

Onodera had just gotten off the subway, coming home from work. It had been a long day for Onodera. He couldn't focus and get any work done, he couldn't stop thinking about that night, and definitely couldn't forget that moment with Takano.

Onodera knew that Hasegawa was right earlier about going to check on Takano, but every time he thought about going and knocking on apartment 1201, his stomach would hurt. _"Wow, is that pathetic! Come on it's your job, suck it up and do it. It was just a joke after all. Why does that hurt though too?"_ Onodera shook his head at this, as if he was trying to shake his thoughts out of head. _"I should get a bento for dinner," _Onodera thought as he passed a convenience store window.

As he was about to enter, Onodera heard a voice call out to him. "Ritchan!"

"An chan," Onodera answered as he turned toward the direction of his apartment to see the long haired brunette walking towards him. "What are you doing here? I thought we would meet up in a month at my parents' house."

"I know, but I really wanted to see you," she smiled shyly. "We talked about my trip last time I saw you but we didn't really talk about what's been going on with you while I was away."

"Oh, well nothing really…just you know, I started editing for Takano sensei. So…" Onodera turned so he could begin to enter the convenience store.

"Oh, you're looking to get dinner. Well you don't want to get something from here; it's not healthy for you. I can make you something with the stuff you have at home."

"Umm, well… I don't really have anything to eat… my apartment isn't suitable for company… you're just going to follow me home aren't you?"

"Oh, don't say it like that Ritchan."

"I know, I'm sorry. I just had a long day today. I'm sorry. Thank you, I would love to have something you made." An chan's cheeks flushed at this as she happily turned around to begin the trek back to Onodera's apartment.

"So, how have your parents been," she asked.

"Well… my dad is planning on opening a Latin America branch of Onodera Publishing, so he's been calling me a lot to help with his pronunciation and to help translate certain documents he's been given."

"Really? Well you know when you take over Onodera Publishing, your language skills will be an asset on a global scale. How's your Russian and Cantonese coming?"

"I've got the gist of conversational Russian but that's not ideal for business settings and as far as Cantonese goes… Well it's like Mandarin only, I guess the best way to describe it would be to call it a different dialect of Chinese, with Mandarin being the other. So for the scope of Chinese, I know the gist of most situations, but man, the accents for the words are nearly impossible. A rising accent, a descending accent, a combo descending and rising accent, and then the short little staccato accents they are all really slowing down my speech, trying to get them right."

"Well, you should focus on just speaking the language, once you start speaking rapidly, the accents will come naturally."

"I know but this is how I've always learned. After twenty-five years, that habit is a little hard to break."

An just laughed while Onodera smiled. It had been a while since they were last able to walk together like this. They were quiet for a moment before An reached over to grasp Onodera's hand. Onodera shot An a surprised look at this, but she merely smiled.

"I'm really happy to be here… with you," she shyly said. Onodera opened his mouth to say something but changed his mind after a moment and closed it. They walked the remainder of the trek to Onodera's apartment in silence, hand in hand.

* * *

Isaka san smile as looked around Takano's small living room. "You know, for a world famous author, I think you could afford a bigger place."

"I like the ambiance, now what do you want," Takano seethed.

"Just to chat."

"Isaka san, I've know you for a while now and you never ever 'just chat.' What is it?"

"Well, it's about you and Onodera really."

"What about him?"

"Well, you have just received two major awards and are in line for a Pulitzer. The company board of directors and I feel that while Onodera is a perfectly fine… editor he probably won't be up to the job of continuing on as your temp editor given that pretty soon you'll be traveling around the world and doing a lot of publicity work. Onodera is still fairly new to Marukawa and we're not sure he is up to the job of properly helping you through this stressful time. I'm here to discuss another temp editor who would be better suited to helping you. I know when you signed on to write for Marukawa that you asked either I or Shizuki discuss all major changes with you so here I am."

"I have no problems with Onodera, he's doing a fine job."

"Well, let's agree to disagree, I've been told he hasn't been aggressively keeping tabs on your work since you both found out about the reward."

"That's because I'm done with my work."

"Oh, so Onodera has stopped by and has begun editing the last few chapters of _Where One Falls_?"

"Well… not exactly, you see…"

"So he's not doing a good job at performing his duties."

"Wait, who even told you about any of this?"

"One of Onodera's coworkers made mention of it to the board, and after talking to you, I'm inclined to agree with what he told us, Onodera is unfit as your editor."

"Who would replace Onodera?"

"Hasegawa Kyo," Isaka answered with a smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, wha, first week of school. ****So tricky, any ways I will be trying to update on the weekends for one of my stories that I'm working on. And I know there are those of you who will be pissed at this chapter sooooo, I blame watching _Knocked Up_ for the first time this weekend :-D**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_"Ahh, I don't love her, so why? Why did I do that? I'm just getting her hopes up for no reason! God I'm an ass,"_ Onodera thought as he copied some papers for work. It was just him and Kisa san in the office at the moment as Aikawa and Hasegawa and all of his other coworkers were busy meeting their respective authors.

It was two days since Onodera had met An coming home from work. To say the least, they enjoyed each other's company. But Onodera knew that An's enjoyment of his company came from something more than his enjoyment of friendship. _"Ah, and I still haven't met with Takano san to discuss everything!"_ Onodera sat down at his desk and started editing the book another one of his authors had sent to him earlier that day, as he thought back to that night and the following morning.

* * *

_"See, I told you had more than you thought in your cupboards," An smiled as she motioned to all the ingredients she had gathered. Onodera just looked over his counter, sipping his coffee, and watched An set about working. As he continued to watch An, he noticed her face turning red as she stole glances at him. _

_ "Umm, I'm going to go and look over some work I brought home with me. Let me know when everything's ready," Onodera stated as he picked up his coffee and headed toward the living room. _

_ "Oh, ahh, okay, I'll call you." _

_ Onodera nodded and continued into his living room and picked up the manuscript for __**Gone**__ and continued editing from where he left off. However, it didn't take long for his mind to wander. _

_ 'I did tell Hasegawa that I would go see Takano today but… what about the last time? What do I ask or even say, no matter how you look at it, those last few minutes together were… weird. The whole entire day was almost like…like a date. Ahhh, stop thinking about it Ritsu and just work.'_

_ 'But talking to Takano sensei is a part of work,' his devil's advocate voice answered back._

_ 'Alright fine! I'll go and talk to him right now,' Onodera thought. With that he hopped off the couch and marched out his front door and stood in front of Takano's door, his hand poised to knock. 'But what if I'm just over thinking everything? I do tend to do that… well… a lot. Maybe, maybe I should just let sleeping dogs lie. I can always talk to Takano sensei later about this. Yeah, that's what I'll do.' Onodera slowly lowered his fist and stepped back from the door and back into his own apartment. 'Well… that was entirely pointless,' he berated himself. _

* * *

"_Ritchan," called An ten minutes later, "dinner's ready."_

_ "Be right there," he answered back. As he walked into his kitchen he was greeted by the smells of __Japanese Curry and rice, as well as steamed vegetables. "Wow, it smells great. I didn't even know I had stuff for curry or that I had vegetables in my fridge."_

_ "I know, I found the curry ingredients way in the back of the cupboard and the veggies were under a bunch of frozen convenience store dinners in your freezer. You really have got to try and eat healthier Ritchan," An admonished. _

_ "I know, I know, but with work it's not exactly easy to get to the supermarket to purchase healthier foods. Convenience store meals are just so much easier."_

_ "Yes, but energy drinks, do not actually have any nutritional value, they may give you a boost for a couple of hours but in the end you'll just crash and burn." Onodera nodded his head and put some curry in his mouth. _

_ "This is good," he stated._

_ And shyly smiled and blushed at this before continuing, "I don't mean to sound like a nag, I'm just worried about you. I want to make sure you're okay because…"_

_ "Because… what?" An suddenly became very interested in her plate of food. "An," Onodera called quietly. _

_ "Because…I umm, because I really do love you with all of my heart. For me there's no one but you, Ritchan. I mean we're engaged."_

_ "What are you saying An."_

_ "We've been engaged since high school, and we've never taken our relationship to the next level. You've never said that you loved me as anything other than a friend. Ritchan I really want to be with you and help you as best I can… What I'm saying is, I want us to start living together, so we can learn more about one another and take the next steps."_

_ "What!"_

_ "You don't have to answer me right away, just take some time and think about it," An quickly added. "We can start slow, and, and you know do sleepovers like we did when we were kids… Well, what do you think?"_

_ "Umm, it's ah, it's a lot to take in An."_

_ An nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah it is… Maybe we could just look for an apartment with two bedrooms and then it can be like we're roommates and go from there." A small but hopeful smile graced her lips. _

_ "…Maybe," Onodera replied. An studied his face before nodding her head. _

_ "It doesn't need to happen right away. It just something, I've been thinking about. We probably both need time to figure out things." Onodera nodded his head in agreement which made An smile. "For now, we should just enjoy our dinner."_

_ Onodera smiled at this and took a bite, "By the way, this is delicious!" An smiled widely at this compliment and dug in herself. _

* * *

_After that the conversation and atmosphere turned in a much lighter and fun direction with the Onodera pulling out a couple of cases of beer for them to drink as they headed toward the living room. An shared some stories about her time in France that she hadn't mentioned before and Ritsu shared some of the antics of his authors with her. _

_ "So I'm at the train station waiting for Takaba sensei to show up with the rest of her manuscript for the literary magazine when it starts pouring buckets of rain. I mean you walk out of a building for two seconds you'd have been drenched, and I didn't have an umbrella. So I'm waiting trying to figure out, one how I'm going to get back to the office without an umbrella, two, how I'm going to keep the manuscript dry, and three, where the hell Takaba sensei is because I had been waiting for forty-five minutes when her train was supposed to be an hour ago. Finally I get a call on my cell from her and she's like, 'Onodera san, where are you? I'm outside Marukawa in this rain.' And I respond, 'I'm at the train station where we were supposed to meet.' And she goes, 'WHAT? You mean I ran all the way here to Marukawa in the pouring rain for nothing!'"_

_ "Oh no," An cried sympathetically, "Then what happened?"_

_ "I managed to hail a cab and go back to Marukawa, and that's when I found out why she was standing out in the rain. Some genius had locked the doors to the lobby. Takaba sensei manage to find a small overhang to wait under though. So we're standing there and she's pulling out the rest of her manuscript and she hands it over to me. That's when this guy comes up to us and asks her, 'Hey do you want to buy a brown bag?'"_

_ "You mean he was looking to sell her drugs?" An asked incredulously. _

_ Onodera nodded and continued, "She replied, 'No, I brought my own brown lunch sack.'" Both An and Onodera burst out laughing at this. _

_ "Ha, ha, ha, did she ever figure it out," asked An._

_ "Not until I explained it to her."_

_ "Oh, she must have been tired." _

_ "I don't know, I think she's just naively innocent like that," Onodera responded. _

_ "Did you manage to get in the building?"_

_ "Yeah I called Kisa san and he ran down and opened the door for us." _

_ "Well that's good!" They fell into silence after this with their own quiet musings. "Well, I guess I'd better get going," An finally sighed. _

_ "You don't have to, I mean, it's way too late for you to be going home by yourself and the last train has already left the station, and you're certainly not going to be able to hail a cab at this hour. Sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch."_

_"Oh I couldn't do that, you have work tomorrow and you're not going to be able to sleep well on the couch," An exclaimed. _

_ "I'll be fine, don't worry."_

_ "Well… if it's okay, I mean… I really don't want to go home alone either."_

_ "Then stay."_

_ An nodded her head at this. "Umm, do you mind if I use your bathroom to wash up a little before I go to bed?"_

_ "No, not at all, it's just down the hall." An nodded and walked away while Onodera drank some more beer before getting up to get a blanket and pillow from his room for the couch. When he returned to the couch he could hear An quietly rustling in the bathroom, as he sat down and closed his eyes. _

_ 'Guess I'm a little more drunk then I thought,' Onodera thought to himself as he felt the start of a headache beginning. He didn't even notice that An had returned to the living room until she sat down right next to him. _

_ "Oh, did you need something," Onodera asked her opening his eyes to look at An. An chewed her bottom lip before slowly leaning forward. Onodera looked into her chocolate eyes before angling his head. It didn't take long for their lips to meet. Onodera didn't even realize that he had reached up his hand to the side of An's face until An reached and grabbed Onodera's wrist. When they broke apart, they could only look into each other's eyes. An smiled. _

_That's when the one thought that Onodera most regretted, crossed his mind, 'Oh, what the hell!' With that An wrapped her legs around Onodera's waist and Onodera carried her into his bedroom. _

_There were pieces of that evening that were still a bit blurry but Onodera clearly remembered the morning. He awoke with all the covers kicked off the bed. He was completely naked and An was snuggled closely next to him, with all of her hickeys and important bits on complete display for him to see. 'Oh, shit,' he thought. _

* * *

Onodera banged his head on his desk then. _"God, what the hell have I done," he thought._

"_You had sex with your closest friend Einstein,"_ his devil's advocate voice responded.

"_I didn't mean too! I mean how did this happen."_

"_You told her to stay at your apartment because it was late. You got her hopes up and then you slept with her. You did a guy thing, you thought with your dick."_

"_Shit!"_

"_And what makes it worse is you still don't know what was happening that night with Takano and now this. What excuse do you really have?"_

"_Alcohol and important decisions are not a good combination,"_ he thought.

"_Genius, any and everybody can tell you that. You know this makes you a real prick." _Onodera banged his head again on his desk. _"Do you even like her like that? Did you feel anything when you saw her?"_

"_She's like a sister to me."_

"_Yes, but did you feel anything when you saw her in her naked glory?"_

Onodera thought for a moment about this. _"…No."_

"_Did you feel anything when Takano almost kissed you?"_

"_I don't…know. Maybe."_

"_Wow… you definitely are a prick. You've really got to stop always going with the flow of things."_ Onodera sighed. The sad part of all of this was everything was true

"I'm going out to meet Takano sensei," he called to Kisa san.

"Have fun," Kisa replied. Onodera shook his head, as if to expel the thoughts in his head out, and walked out the door.

* * *

Takano was not happy. The current situation was not helping his mood at all. It had been two days since Isaka san had shown up at Takano's apartment and dropped the bombshell about changing editors. While Takano had adamantly refused switching editors, he found himself unable to deter Isaka san from making him meet with Hasegawa o get at least a different perspective. It also didn't help that he still had not seen Onodera since that night Takano had met Kohinata san.

Which is where the current situation came into place. Takano were sitting together in a restaurant, Hasegawa with a smile so sweet, Takano felt the express need to go to a bar with Hasegawa, get drunk and start a bar fight with him. "Ah, dreams," Takano thought as he continued to glare at Hasegawa.

"I believe with my assistance your novels, during this period while Shizuki is away, will be better than you can ever expect," Hasegawa smiled as Takano took a swig of his drink and glowered at Hasegawa.

"First off, they are my novels, editors merely edit them and nothing more, they have nothing to do with my talent. Second, I haven't agreed to anything, and your behavior is really starting to piss me off. Who the hell do you think you are? And finally, the chapter I gave you to edit for this, get to know the other person thing, does not coincide with my literary style. It's like you're trying to make me into something I'm not. Is this your first time editing because if not you really are worthless."

"Harsh words, but I went over some of Onodera's edits of this very same chapter and I found a number of mistakes in it."

"Those weren't mistakes; he and I discuss everything that is my style. People don't talk in complete sentences in colloquial everyday life. In my writing, I try to reflect that. Onodera understands that," Takano seethed.

"Well, as a recipient of some major awards, I believe it would serve you better to not try and portray how people actually speak. As your editor-"

"YOU ARE NOT MY EDITOR," Takano cut him off with a loud voice.

"Hello gentlemen, what did I miss," asked Isaka san who had just returned from the bathroom.

"I was just explaining what his new direction should be," Hasegawa smiled.

"No you weren't! You were pissing me off," Takano snapped.

"Okay, so I'm picking up on a lot of tension. Maybe we can just focus on enjoying our dinner and then will go back to talking about work," Isaka san soothed.

"I will, when he stops smiling like a psychotic," Takano stated pointing at Hasegawa.

"You know he is right Hasegawa. You're smiling reminds me of one of the guys in our shoujo manga division. Now he is a bit of a sociopath," Isaka san pointedly looked at Hasegawa.

"Yes, yes of course," Hasegawa stated but his smile did not waver. Takano sighed while rolling his eyes and taking a bite out of his meal, staring at it as if it would magically turn into a weapon he could hurl at Hasegawa.

Isaka san looked between the two. _"Oh, this is not going to work with them. Maybe it would be better to just keep Onodera and Takano san together,"_ Isaka san thought.

"So Takano san you're going to change your style of fashion to better appeal to the masses," Hasegawa stated.

"I'm going to use the restroom," Takano stood up, glared at Hasegawa, and gave a pointed look to Isaka san.

After Takano had left, Isaka san looked at Hasegawa, "Hasegawa, you should really lay off trying to make Takano sensei even more marketable, right from the get go. Let him get used to you."

"The faster Takano changes, the better our profit margins will be," Hasegawa answered.

"Still, give him a chance to get to know, and get use to you. Onodera didn't start proposing things to Takano sensei right away."

"Yes he did. From their first meeting, Onodera was trying to convince Takano san to publish and write a sequel to one of Takano sensei's silly early novels."

"What," Isaka san looked up surprised at Hasegawa.

"Yeah, and he was all ecstatic, that he got Takano sensei to at least agree to allow Onodera to begin editing his early novel, I mean seriously," Hasegawa chortled, raising his arms.

"Which book?"

"I don't know Disappear, Lost, Goodbye …"

"_Gone_?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"And Onodera got him to agree to at least allow Onodera to edit it?"

"Yeah, pathetic isn't it," Hasegawa smirked.

"That was the novel Yokozawa brought to me to convince me to take Takano sensei on as an author. I couldn't even get him to agree to let be start editing it. He insisted that he would write a new novel for his debut. Your telling me, Onodera manage to convince Takano sensei more than I could, in a month?"

As Isaka san spoke, he began to realize his mistake. "Well, the novel is really stupid, I mean teen romance like that, I mean ha, ha, ha, really."

"_Gone_ was the first novel I had ever read, that made me cry_,_" Isaka san's eyes narrowed. "Have you even read it?"

"Ah, um, of course."

"Really? What are the two main characters names?"

"Ahh, well, um."

"You haven't read it. Well now it makes perfect sense why Onodera hasn't been going to check on Takano sensei. He doesn't want to stress out Takano sensei any more than Takano sensei already is."

"He still hasn't even picked up the final chapter to _Where One Falls_," Hasegawa tried to recover.

"Does Onodera know for sure it's completed?"

"W…wha, well yes they do, have been talking on the ph…phone."

"Hasegawa san? Isaka san? What are you two doing here," a voice from behind the two seated men.

"Wha…what are you doing here," Hasegawa practically screeched as both he and Isaka san turned to face the new comer.

"Onodera what are you doing here," called Takano as he returned to the table.

"Getting dinner...What's going on?"

* * *

**Again, I blame watching _Knocked Up. _And oh no, Onodera's about to find out what Hasegawa's been up too. Oh dear. Any who, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. My version of Onodera, I wanted him to be a touch gentler, and to be more go with the flow. So please let me know if that's the impression you guys have been getting. If it's not let me know what you think and I will try to adjust accordingly. Also let me know if there is anything you'd like to see happen and I will try and accommodate. Thanks again, :-D now for the past two chapters shout outs. **

**Loopyhutton: I am so happy you are liking the story thus far. Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. **

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: About chapter 5, it takes place immediately after the café in chapter 4, in Marukawa. I'm also really glad that Onodera's speaking abilities reminded you of your friend. My thought was, that even though Onodera ran away to England in the manga, he didn't really stay just in England and thus learned other languages when he went to the other countries. :-D I am so happy you are enjoying it thus far. About Onodera and An, no he doesn't really love her as anything other than a sister, but he was just so hurt from his time in high school that he's shut himself off from everything and one and therefore just has been going with the flow his mother has set for him and never has been motivated by love for somebody else, to actually say I don't want to marry An. And no worries, I love your comments so make them as long as you want :-D**

**Jade Rojo: I like to make my stories a little windy (Is that a word? Oh well, it is now!) Do not worry, Onodera and Takano's time will come :-D maybe in unexpected ways ha, ha, ha (evil smile with a wink). And yeah, Hasegawa is a bit of a self-serving ass, but now, well... shit's about to hit the fan. I think I'll be wrapping up the Hasegawa up either nest chapter or in the next couple. I hope you enjoyed :-D**

**Deathday1313: Yeah, Takano and Onodera got interrupted. Sucks to be them. No worries, though things will happen. Especially with how things are going with Hasegawa and An :-D Things will definitely be awkward but keep reading and all will be revealed. **

**Zokou-Chan: Things will be a little tough for Takano so I'm sorry if your chest gets stabbed some more, but all will be revealed I promise. **

**Mywinterfireflies: I will try to update by the end of the weekends so please be patient with me. I hope you continue to enjoy the chapters. **

**Mariaelennaella: I am so happy that my story makes you happy :-D I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**AllonsyMew: I'm so happy you don't find my story annoying. I believe we are all works in progress, so I'm glad to know I've grown as a writer to make an enjoyable story :-D I did realize that Onodera was slightly OOC, but I wanted to make him a touch gentler compared to his manga counterpart, I am of the opinion that if neither he nor Takano had figure out who the other was, they may have work their way up to their relationship. My thought for Takano and his writing was, he pretty much writes what he wants. Authors don't always stay in the same genre throughout their careers so that was my thought for Takano. I realize now that this didn't come across so I did try address that last chapter, so thank you for letting me know. I wanted to include summaries of the stories because one of them is for the book tour that will occur and the other is for the awards ceremony so I wanted to include the summaries so you would understand the circumstance behind these two situations :-D Please let me know if you spot anything else that needs fixing (It's the only way I'll improve :-D) I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

**OnlyDarknessAwaits1369: Yes Hasegawa is the editor of Sumi sensei in the manga (I don't know if Kyo is his first name, the manga didn't specify). I reread his appearance before writing in his character and my thought was, based on what he was saying about Takano, he was a little self serving. So I really wanted to bring that in here. However, this chapter he wasn't able to read Takano and Isaka san as well as he read Onodera so we'll have to wait and see what happens :-D I am so happy you like the story so far because of the characters. I do try to keep them to their roots (I read the parts of the manga that I alter before writing them to get a better idea of how Onodera and Takano would react if certain things were different). I wanted to make Onodera a touch gentler and more go with the flow. Takano I wanted to keep more in line with the manga but a touch more playful, so I really hope that this continues to come across to everyone :-D I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Anonymous: Thank you for wishing me luck. I truly appreciate it :-D**

**Visitor: I am so happy you found this story too. I hope you continue to like the picture this story will paint. Do not worry, the Hasegawa and Isaka meddling arc will end soon, I just wanted to use it to develop more of Onodera's and Takano's characters and their relationship a little more. No matter what though, Isaka san is going to do what is best for his business, so we can't blame him even if we do want to punch him at times :-/ but I think this point about him is both his bad and good point. All will be revealed :-D Thank you for wishing me luck at school :-D**

**Till next time, thank you for everything :-D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter I hope you all enjoy :-D**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"You didn't inform Onodera to what was going on," Takano asked/glared at Hasegawa.

"That's why he wasn't here for this meeting," asked Isaka san.

"What's going on," Onodera asked again. Hasegawa, meanwhile, began to bite his bottom lip.

Isaka san to a look around the restaurant, observing the number of patrons pointedly staring at the group before clearing his throat and getting the attention of a waiter, "Ahem, perhaps we could take our meeting to a private VIP area," Isaka san stated, handing the waiter 5000 yen. The waiter took the cash and led the four men to the private area. Once everyone was inside, Isaka san turned and studied everyone present. _"I feel like a school principle,"_ Isaka san thought. "Well, there has been a situation regarding Takano sensei and his editor," Isaka san began.

"Problem? What problem? Have I offended you Takano sensei? I'm so sorry," Onodera cut in. However, before Takano answer Isaka san continued.

"First, I just want to confirm some things I was told. Onodera, is it true you have not gone to check on Takano sensei since you found out Takano sensei won those awards?"

"W…wah…well, no I haven't gone to check on him per se."

"Have you called to check on him?"

"Y…yes."

"So you are aware he completed the last chapter of _Where One Falls_ about three days ago?"

"Yes."

"Why haven't you picked up the chapter?"

"Takano sensei said he wanted a couple of days to review the first part of the chapter and wanted to have a more in depth look at… another project we've started."

"Sensei, is this true," Isaka san asked Takano.

"Yes."

"And the reason you haven't gone to check on Takano sensei is because of his request and not that because Takano sensei won a reward, you thought you could slack off," Isaka san turned back to Onodera.

"Y…ye…yes," Onodera stuttered his response.

_"I knew it,"_ Takano thought as he remember something he had previously thought about. _"You know, he's an adult, he should really have learned to lie better."_

"Hasegawa, you were aware of all of these circumstances?"

"No, of course not," Hasegawa exclaimed.

"Yes you were, you were always with me when I called Takano sensei. You even gave me advice! AGAIN, what's going on," Onodera cried.

"There has been contemplation about removing you as my temporary editor," answered Takano, "and replacing you with Hasegawa."

Onodera looked around the room after this statement. "WHEN THE FUCK WAS THIS DECIDED?!"

Isaka san reached up to rub his ear at this, "Nothing has been decided Onodera."

"THE HELL IT HASN'T! I'VE BEEN WORKING VERY WELL WITH TAKANO YET YOU GUYS ARE HAVING A MEETING BEHIND MY BACK!"

"ONODERA," Isaka san raised his voice, "First, let me remind you that we are still in public and your behavior is disgraceful. Second, I reiterate, nothing has been decided. Thirdly, we are not having this meeting behind your back, Hasegawa was supposed to notify you of this meeting, but upon examination, I realize this was an error on my part, so my apologies." Onodera seemed to calm down at this, while Hasegawa looked around for what appeared to be a quick exit. "Hasegawa," Isaka san grabbed Hasegawa's attention, "Upon finally being able to hear both sides of the story finally, I can only assume you did knowingly attempt to disrupt the function of Takano sensei's and Onodera's jobs, and knowingly wasted, not only my time but also Takano sensei's, as well as company resources."

"Umm, w…well… ha aha you see…"

"Hasegawa, I will expect to see you in my office at 8 am tomorrow. You understand, correct," Isaka san stated. Hasegawa meekly nodded his head. Isaka san nodded as well and turned to look at Onodera, "Onodera, while I have been misinformed about you performance as Takano sensei's editor, I must say you could sorely do better. This is your first and last warning on the matter." Onodera obediently nodded his head. "I will also expect to see you in my office tomorrow at 10 am to discuss… this project you and Takano sensei seemed to have started," Isaka san continued.

"Yes sir," Onodera responded.

Isaka san nodded his head before turning towards Takano and bowing, "Takano sensei, I am sorry for all the trouble. You will be receiving the company's formal apologies in a couple of days."

"You know, if you had listened to what I had said the other day, we could have avoided all of this. Not all authors look to get out of their deadlines by having their editors… not be present."

"Yes, well forgive me but I always think it's best to believe the worst because most authors I deal with do that. Aikawa san has this one author who always looks to flee overseas with the university student that is staying with him, when a deadline comes up."

"Flee overseas? Doesn't he realize how expensive that is," Takano responded incredulously.

"Yeah, well, money isn't really the issue. It's his personality that's hard to accept or deal with." With that, Isaka san made his exit.

The atmosphere turned to a tense and awkward feel after Isaka san's departure, with Onodera glaring at Hasegawa, and Hasegawa wrinkling his noise when he glanced from Onodera to his shoes. Takano was just about to open his mouth when their waiter returned. "I've brought refreshing beverages for everyone," he smiled jovially. "And sir," he address Onodera, "Your take out is ready, as is your dinners," he turned to Takano and Hasegawa. An angry silence descended upon the room as the waiter looked between the three men. "Umm, I'll come back later," the waiter slowly stated. This caused Takano to jump into action.

"Actually, can I get my dinner to go, something's come up," Takano answered. The waiter nodded and turned to fulfill the request. "Onodera, you and I have some things to discuss, so you'll accompany me home so you can pick up the last chapter." Onodera continued to glare at Hasegawa. "Onodera," called Takano.

"Yeah, I heard you," Onodera bit back turning towards Takano. Takano nodded and turned to walk out of the private area with Onodera following him. Hasegawa remained in the room, quietly fuming to himself.

* * *

"I cannot believe that asshole," Onodera seethed on the subway. "I thought he was my friend! He's a two face bastard!"

"Well, yes he's two faced, but you were the one who gave him the opening. Even in publishing, it's a dog eat dog world," Takano stated.

"But still!" Onodera huffed before glancing everywhere in the crowded train but at Takano. "Could you please take a step back? I'm all squished."

"Huh?"

"I said it's hot."

"Really now? I'm not that hot," Takano responded. Onodera merely huffed again.

"How are your authors that you supervising, doing?"

"Huh?"

"You're other authors?"

"What about them."

"Hey, I've been wondering this for a while and thought so earlier, but, are you avoiding me and that's why you haven't checked on me?"

Onodera's eyes widened at this, "What? Nooo!"

"You really suck at lying. You clearly are."

"You're just imaging things. Why would I need to avoid you?"

"Because I made you self-conscious that night," Takano whispered into Onodera's ear.

"Whaa, don't do that," Onodera cried reaching his hand to grab his ear. Suddenly the train jolted to a halt, causing Onodera to crash into Takano who kept Onodera from falling. There was a commotion on the train as everyone tried to recover and started conversing trying to find out what happened.

That's when the speaker turned on, "The train has begun experiencing technical errors that make it unsafe for passengers to continue riding. Please locate the nearest exit and depart from the train. Transportation employees will help guide you to the emergency exits. We apologize for this inconvenience."

There was grumbling as both Takano and Onodera were press to the side of the train, in front of the doors. "Umm, thanks," Onodera quietly said to Takano, pushing away from him.

When the doors finally opened, it was like a waterfall of people exiting the train, and pooling into the dark, dank tunnel. Someone cried, "I can't see anything!"

"Are you okay," called Onodera to Takano, whom he had lost sight of once they left the area illuminated by the train's emergency lights.

"Yeah, where the hell are you?"

"I'm over here."

"Gee, that's really helpful."

"Follow the sound of my voice."

"It would help if you kept talking and if I could hear you over the roar of the crowd," Takano sarcastically replied.

"You can hear me! You're talking to me right now."

"Got you," Takano smirked as he grasped Onodera's shoulders.

"Great, can we go now?"

"Wow, I know you're mad about Hasegawa, but can you ditch the attitude?"

"Sorry… Where are the train officials?"

"I don't know, I can't see."

"Haa," Onodera sighed, "Let's just start walking and see where we end up." Even though Onodera couldn't see, Takano nodded his head in agreement and the two started blindly walking.

"Soo," Takano began slowly. "You're avoiding me."

"I am not."

"Really, I suggested you pick up the chapter when I finished it and you came up with, god I can't even remember the pathetic excuse you gave me because it was so bad. Something like, 'I need to copy and pick up some papers,' or some shit like that."

Onodera sighed while closing his eyes, though the closed eyes did nothing to change what he could see. "I cannot deal with all this drama right now!" Onodera, though unable to see, could feel Takano staring at him in the dark.

"Is it because of when happened after we stopped for the paper," Takano quietly asked.

"No, I mean, you were just playing a joke like when we first met right?" Takano didn't answer. "No I'm just pissed off about Hasegawa and this thing with my fiancée."

"Fiancée," inquired Takano.

Realizing what he said Onodera was quick to say, "Ahh, nothing, nothing."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Clearly you do, otherwise, you wouldn't have mentioned it." Onodera sighed and they continued in silence as Takano waited for Onodera to respond.

"We slept together."

"Oh. Isn't that a good thing, considering you're engaged?"

"I don't… I don't love her like that though."

"So you just fucked for the sake of fucking?"

"I barely remember what happened. We had been drinking."

"Hmm, you know alcohol and important decisions are not a good combination."

"I can figure that much by myself, thanks! I just, haa," Onodera sighed, "I feel awful."

Takano nodded his head as they continued to blindly try and find their way out. "If it makes you feel better, I… I get it."

"You do?"

"Yeah, you see when I was in college, I went through a series of circumstances that… I had a melt down and to deal with it I would drink myself into a stupor every night and screw anyone who would come home with me. Whenever I woke up, I was not only hung-over but, haa, well I felt like shit."

"Was that from the hang-over or because the faceless sex?"

"Combination of both. There was this one person who was relentless about pursuing a relationship with, and I ended up sleeping with this person a number of times even though I felt nothing for this person. They ended up getting the wrong impression and I ended up not only hurting myself but this person as well. It wasn't until I explained everything and cut off the relationship that we were able to move on with our lives."

"I don't hate her though, I…I just don't want to marry her."

"Then tell her, and your folks, tell them you want to pursue a lasting relationship your own way."

"But I still care for her and she's always been like a sister to me and been there for me when things…didn't work out."

"And it's because of half-ass feelings like that, that she can't and won't let go." Silence rained again for a few minutes.

"Any advice, about what I should say to my parents?"

"I got nothing for that," Takano responded, "I've never been on good terms with my parents. I don't speak to them now. They both have their own families now."

"Their own families? Are they divorced?"

"Yeah, they divorced half way through my final year of high school."

"Must have been tough," Onodera quietly responded and gently reached up and squeezed Takano's shoulder before dropping his hand back to his side. Nothing more was said as they finally found the emergency exit and departed the tunnel. Even though it was evening, the light of the sun seemed to be as blinding as if it were midday. Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they continued back to the apartment. When they were a couple of streets away from the complex, Onodera broke the silence, "You know, if you really want to, no matter what because you're their son, it's never too late to mend the fences with your parents."

"There are some extenuating circumstances with my father given that I'm not his biological son."

"You're a bastard?"

"Yeah."

"Even with that, you know, the divorce is not a reflection of your life upon their lives nor yours. Sometimes… things don't work out with people. Sometimes, it's better to let things wash away in the river. Sometimes when that happens, you find the path you should really walk, and sometimes it's even better that you can ever imagine. Whether you take the path in front of you, the road less traveled, or a path you forge yourself you'll find what you're really looking for."

Takano pursed his lips at this, "You know the first part sounds like something you'd say to someone a part of a divorce. The second sounds like something you'd say to someone who experienced a bad break up."

"Sorry, I have more experience with breakups than divorces."

"It happens." They finally arrived at the apartment and took the elevator to the twelfth floor. "Were you following me, so you could pick up the chapter," Takano turned to ask Onodera as they exited the elevator.

"Yeah."

"Wait here, I'll go get it," Takano said motioning Onodera as they reached his door. Onodera nodded and Takano quickly rushed in. It took all of thirty second for him to find the final chapter of _Where One Falls_ however, as Takano turned he notice the few chapters of _Gone_ that he had been working on.

He slowly picked them up and flipped through the pages. He stopped on one page where the first line was _"I think even just getting some of it out will help you release some frustration from your body. And I just thought that it would help relieve you even a little bit, then…I'll always listen. I don't know if I can help you find any answers because of my own experiences, but I can always listen. Sometimes, talking to someone makes it easier for a person to let something go and float away in a river."_

Takano chuckled, _"He stole that line, ha, ha. I wonder… I wonder if he would be mad that Onodera stole the line," _Takano thought to himself as he remembered that time in high school. _"You weren't the first person I've ever but you were my first love."_ However, as Takano continued to think about that time, Onodera's face kept popping in and replacing his face. Takano sighed and quickly made his way back to Onodera.

"Here," Takano stipulated as he handed his items to Onodera.

"Thanks," Onodera smiled as he placed them in his bag.

"Hey, Onodera? About earlier… what would you say if I said…"

"…If you said what?"

"…Nothing, I'll see you later," Takano waved goodbye and closed his door as Onodera turned to go. Takano sighed and pressed his head against the door before whispering, "If I said it wasn't a joke?"

* * *

**I hoped you guys all enjoyed this chapter :-D Just for timeline wise, its been a month and a half since Onodera took over as Takano's editor. Next chapter will finish this arc with Hasegawa and then it's Takano's birthday, woohoo. So till next time, here are the shout outs :-D**

**EmpressMinea: First, props for reading the entire story thus far in a few hours :-D Don't worry there is more to come, and things will... well I can't tell exactly but keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy this :-D The reason this story isn't rated M is because I don't explicitly say what happens during the coupling thus this can still be considered a rated T, but thank you for remaining on the look out, it important so younger readers aren't reading something they're not supposed to :-D**

**Rekishichizu: Thank you so much for writing a review :-D I am so glad you like this story! I know what Onodera did wasn't good but I want to use it to make Takano's and his relationship more honest and easier to talk about. I promise that what's to come will... :-D Any who I am so glad you like he flow and the way the characters are portrayed, I really wanted Takano to be more playful and Onodera to be a touch softer, so if that's coming across, I'm really happy. Don't worry Hasegawa's story arc should be completed next chapter so stay tuned :-D**

**Mariaelennaella: I'm glad you liked the chapter :-D Again, I blame watching Knocked Up for the first time, for the An and Onodera part, but don't worry all will be revealed. And don't worry, Hasegawa's arc is coming to a close, so stay tuned :-D**

**Jade Rojo: :-D Never you worry, Onodera's pissed, not quitting. Everything will be concluded for Hasegawa's arc next chapter.**

**Deaths-Radiant-Flower: Thank you so much for your words of encouragement and praised :-D Writing is a hobby of mine I have always enjoyed. And never you worry, I try to finish stories I write in a quick fashion for people to like or hate depending on their preference. I'm glad you are in the like category. Keep reading, I'm trying to update by the end of the weekends.**

**Visitor: I don't know if I said this to you last time, if I did sorry, but I like making my stories very twisty :-D The continued character development is still in the works but I want to use it to make Onodera's and Takano's relationship more open and easy to talk about. So keep reading :-D**

**Mizookie: I like An too. She gets a bad rap for no real good reason. I mean, she just loves Onodera to pieces, but she loves him enough to let him go for his own happiness. In my opinion, she embodies the ancient Greek word Agape. That's what make her character so sad :-/ Don't worry about Takano and Onodera, their time will come :-D So keep reading and please enjoy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update last weekend, I had midterms, so I only started this that weekend but didn't focus to much upon it because I had to study. Any who, that's over and done with, yea! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. **

**Oh, I was going to mention this last chapter but I forgot, Takano's global book tour is coming up. As I'm sure many of you are a aware, I am an American. I have never left the North American continent, i did go to Mexico and Canada when I was three, but I don't remember a thing. I do try to keep my stories accurate, but my knowledge comes via lord google. So I have a favor to ask you guys. If there is a particular country/city you like to be mentioned or written about, please PM me or send me a review. Give me the name of the city and country and if there is something significant in said city that you want mentioned, let me know that too. If there is a lot of interest in for certain cities I will write a scene for it. If there is only a little interest for certain cities, I'll try to mention them in passing. Also for those who are well acquainted with Europe, please give me an estimate of how long it take to move across one country to another. So yeah, please, please help me out guys you can PM me or send me a review, I will go over them and try my best to make them happen so yeah, that's my favor. **

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

When Onodera arrived at work the next day, Aikawa and Kisa were already there. Onodera looked around as he set down his materials and pulled out his papers and chapters he was editing. Aikawa was talking on the phone while Kisa was typing a project proposal. The spot where Hasegawa usually sat was empty. Onodera frowned, the clock on his phone read 9:22. Onodera remembered that the meeting between Hasegawa and Isaka san was supposed to occur at 8. He found it hard to believe that, that meeting would have gone on so long.

"Hey, where's Hasegawa kun," Onodera asked Kisa.

"In a meeting with Isaka san," answered Kisa, not even looking up from his computer.

"I thought that was supposed to be earlier."

"I don't know much about it, but I think Isaka san had to take an important phone call and their meeting was delayed. Hasegawa just left, mmm, ten minutes ago."

"Ohh." With that Onodera took his red pen and began to edit his work. He was so focused on his work that when he finally stretched to alleviate his tense shoulders, he noticed that the time was 10:16. _"Oh shit,"_ Onodera thought as he quickly put his papers in order on the side so he could take his leave while both Aikawa and Kisa stood up.

"I've got a publication meeting," announced Aikawa.

"And I have to meet an author," Kisa sighed.

"Good luck," Onodera waved them off as he finished and grabbed his phone. Aikawa and Kisa were already in the lift when Onodera exited the office. The lift's doors closed as he reached the area for descent and ascension. Looking between the lift and the stairs, Onodera decided that since he was already late, he might as well take the stairs. With this in mind he opened the door next to the lift and started to walk down to the second floor.

The stairwell was quiet and slightly dank. It was the only place besides the bathroom where the silence gave you a chance to hear your thoughts and just… be. The moisture in the air and the coolness were likely a result of the central heating system as well as the AC system not running through the area. Onodera always felt the urge, whenever he walked through the stairwell, to shout out and see if the place echo. It was the most relaxing place in the building, Onodera found, much more so than compared to the break rooms.

Onodera sighed, after he got home last night, he realized he had no idea about what Isaka san was talking about for their meeting today. As far as he knew, Takano and he hadn't started any new projects. They were mostly focusing on the final stages of publishing _Where One Falls_. They only other thing he and Takano were working on was_ Gone._

"_Isaka san wouldn't want to talk about that though, would he? I mean I haven't told anyone about working on it other than the members of the literature department to get their opinion on editing and I know I asked them not to say anything… unless… Oh, Hasegawa I'm going to kill you,"_ Onodera thought his hands clenching into fists.

The reason he hadn't said anything to the higher ups was because one, Takano had asked him not to and two, he hadn't actually gotten Takano to agree to anything yet other that start editing the novel. In Onodera's opinion that was nothing to get excited about because editing something, does not necessarily mean that it would definitely get published. Sometimes stories would start to be edited then somebody else would look at it, that someone being a higher up, and decide that the novel would be a flop and thus any and all production for it was stopped.

Onodera did not want that happening to _Gone_, but if Hasegawa really did spill it to Isaka san, then it would all come down to Onodera spinning it to Isaka san to publish it and the infinitely harder task of Onodera convincing Takano to release it. _"And I have no idea how I'm going to do that either. Ahh, why can't this meeting be next week or better yet next month," _Onodera huffed. _"Just stop thinking about it. Maybe it's about something else. Come on Ritsu, positive thoughts! …God, even in my head that sounds incredibly stupid."_

As Onodera finally made it to the landing of the second floor he sighed. In all actuality he was going to probably going to get yelled at because in the end, he did drop the ball in his editing. Editors are supposed to stay on their authors, no matter what the circumstances and here he had pulled back on staying on Takano because of his personal feelings and confusions as well trying to not freak Takano out with Onodera pressuring Takano to release _Gone_ and write a sequel. Then there was the fact that he yelled at Isaka san and no matter the circumstances you never speak to your boss the way he had last night. _"Oh god, what if he fires me? No, no, don't think about it. Just…" _

Onodera sighed again as he opened the door and exited the stairwell. The workers on the floor were busy running about their business. This floor seemed to be the business floor as well as the administrative floor. As Onodera reached the hall that led to Isaka san's office, Isaka san's door opened. Onodera's eyes narrowed as Hasegawa exited. Hasegawa was breathing heavily as he rested his head against the door. When Hasegawa turned he saw Onodera standing there. His face went from rage to disgust. "Tsk, can't catch a break can I," Hasegawa hissed under his breath as he walked towards Onodera.

"Oh fuck you jackass," Onodera shot back. "You tried to steal my author. And I still have no idea why! If anyone should be mad here it should be me!"

"I am always the first one here in the morning and the last one to leave in the evening! I've worked here since I graduated college and none of my authors have ever won any awards while under my direction. You've been here less than a year and you're already editing a major author and he's won some majors award under you!"

"You have Sumi sensei, and he's one of our most successful and profitable authors. And Takano sensei won his awards for _A Breath's Life_ which he wrote under Shizuki san. It's both Takano sensei's and her success, not mine."

"But he got them only after you took over so therefore people will attribute it to you not Shizuki! I deserve that recognition! And Sumi sensei is only interested in writing popular books not ones of significance for awards."

"That's still no excuse."

"And now," Hasegawa continued, "thanks to you, Isaka san wanted to put me on administrative leave for three weeks without pay. Well fuck that! I quit and it's all your fault! Do you have any idea what it is to want something so much and then to finally think you're going to get it only then to have it stolen away!?" Onodera just glared at Hasegawa at this. "Oh of course not, the prince of Onodera Publishing has never had to have any hardships in his life! I swear, you will know exactly what I'm feeling, you fucking asshole!" With that Hasegawa stormed away shoving Onodera as he went.

"Screw you, you fucking dumbass," Onodera shouted after him. He was breathing heavily as he turned back around to Isaka san's door. However, that's when he came face to face with Isaka san and Isaka san's father. Onodera's face went sheet white. Isaka san had forgiven him yesterday by his grace, but now with his father in the area? _"Oh shit," _Onodera thought. "Oh… Isaka san and Isaka sama… ahh, hi, ah, hello. Um you see…"

Isaka san held up his hand, stopping Onodera. "Onodera, please, let's just move on. Father, I believe this concludes the embarrassment of the board and fully expressed their anger with the culprit."

"Yes, of course I'll leave you to your business. Be sure to call your mother, you know she worries," Isaka sama quietly spoke with a small smile to his son before turning and nodding his head to Onodera and walking away. Onodera nodded his head in return before looking pensively at Isaka san.

"Onodera, this way please," Isaka san sighed. "Sorry for the delay in our meeting, thank you so much for waiting patiently. My secretary is ill today and I've had to figure out my schedule all by myself and it appears I'm not nearly as talented as Asahina.

"No that's okay," Onodera replied quickly as he followed Isaka san back inside Isaka san's office. He wasn't going to complain, especially if it meant Isaka san wouldn't find out he was the one who was actually late.

* * *

Once they were inside, Isaka san motioned Onodera to take a seat as he sat down behind his desk. Onodera cautiously did but he sat on the very edge. "Um, so, yesterday you mentioned you wanted to discuss the project Takano sensei and I are working on? We're not working anything except his novel and preparing for the tour," Onodera began.

"So… you haven't convinced Takano sensei to let you start editing _Gone_?"

"Well, yes I did convince him but you see we're doing that in our spare time so we don't waste resources. His novel is the most important thing after all."

"Onodera… it was a member of our Sales department that brought Takano sensei to my attention. The novel he showed me was _Gone_. I desperately wanted Takano sensei's debut novel to be _Gone_ but he stubbornly said he write something else. I couldn't even convince him to let me edit it. I want_ Gone _released."

"Really?"

"Yes. So, as of right now, where do you stand on convincing Takano sensei?"

"As of right now, I've only convinced him to let me edit and nothing more."

"How far along are you?"

"We've gone through the first five chapters, but he should be finishing up his rewrites for the next couple chapters next week."

"What do you feel you need to convince him?"

… Onodera wasn't sure how to respond. Takano didn't seem like the type who could be bribed to do something another wanted. He floated his own boat. To be honest, it was still a little unclear what had motivated Takano into agreeing to let Onodera begin his editing. Onodera sighed, "Isaka san, I know you're aware that Takano is stubborn. Once his mind is made up, it's done. There is nothing we can do to bribe him. That being said, I think it best to continue with gently nudging him, he seems to respond better to that I've found. I think if we're patient enough, he'll come round."

Isaka san nodded his, "I agree, you should continue that way. I do ask, however, that you keep me in the loop about this though. Do you know Yokozawa from the Sales department?"

"I've heard of him," Onodera replied.

"He was the one who brought Takano to my attention, he work mostly in the sales of manga but if we get him to agree to any and all help with _Gone_, it may just go easier with Takano sensei. They are old friends after all." Onodera nodded. They continued to discuss possible sales, advertisements, and special signings for if and when _Gone _was released for a good period of time. By the time either of them realized the time, it was 11:30. "Great, looks like I missed my lunch break. You see, this is why I need Asahina. He always keeps me on track."

"I'm sorry Isaka san."

"It's not your fault, it's my own," Isaka san responded. "Well, we both need to get back to work." With this dismissal, Onodera stood up bowed slightly and walked out of the office.

* * *

"_Wow, Isaka san is all for this. I can't believe it,"_ Onodera thought happily. Now all that was left was to finish his work and bug Takano more. Onodera quickly hopped onto the lift, where the doors were closing. After his discussion with Isaka san, he was feeling invigorated and energized. It didn't take long for Onodera to arrive back in his office where he saw Aikawa sitting at her own desk.

"Hey Aikawa san, meeting end early," Onodera called.

"No! The author didn't show up! I think he's trying to go into hiding. I'm having Misaki track him down."

"Misaki? Who's he?"

"Oh, well he just someone my author has a… a close relationship with and he's one of our part-timers."

"Oh, I must not have seen him around."

"Well, he's not in our department, he's in our Shouten manga department."

"Then how… do you… never mind," Onodera sighed as he sat down at his desk and picked up his red pen. His papers were already laid out in front of him so he grabbed the nearest chapter to continue his work. As he did Aikawa's phone started ringing.

"That'll be Misaki," Aikawa sighed. Onodera just nodded his head but did not look up from his work. "Hello," Aikawa began as she answered before waiting a few moments, "No, that is not true, where did you get this information?" Aikawa looked up at Onodera, "Onodera did you…" just then Onodera's phone, Kisa's, and several other editors' phones all began ringing.

Onodera quickly answered his phone, "Hello, this is Onodera of Marukawa Publishing, how may I help you?"

"OMG, is it true? Is this really his new novel? When is he going to release the rest of it? I have to read the rest of it! Is the book tour going to be for this novel? This is amazing I am so excited! OMG," a high pitched voice squealed. Onodera had to pull the phone away from his ear as the girl on the other end spoke.

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?"

"Takano sensei's new novel! _Gone_, I am so excited, I can't believe you guys released the first five chapters online! This is amazing and the best day of my life, aww!"

"Released the first 5 chapters? What are you talking about? We didn't release anything," Onodera began to freak out as he pulled his laptop to him and opened it up. "Where did you see the chapters?"

"It's on Facebook of course," the girl squealed again. Onodera began to type, it didn't take long though to find the novel.

"Onodera, what's going on? I wasn't informed you were releasing anything online," Aikawa called.

"I didn't," Onodera answered.

"Then how the hell…"

She was cut off by Onodera, "Son of a bitch! Someone hacked my account and released it to our company's public page!"

"Can you remove it," Aikawa asked.

"I'm trying now. Shit, it's been seen by about 45,000 people already."

"How did this happen," Aikawa cried.

"I don't…" Onodera began. _"Wait, I put all my work on the side of my desk before I met with Isaka san. When I came back it was all spread out! Who the hell…"_ Onodera thoughts trailed off as he recalled his conversation with Hasegawa earlier.

_** "And now," Hasegawa continued, "thanks to you, Isaka san wanted to put me on administrative leave for three weeks without pay. Well fuck that! I quit and it's all your fault! Do you have any idea what it is to want something so much and then to finally think you're going to get it only then to have it stolen away!?" Onodera just glared at Hasegawa at this. "Oh of course not, the prince of Onodera Publishing has never had to have any hardships in his life! I swear, you will know exactly what I'm feeling, you fucking asshole!"**_

_"He released it,"_ Onodera's shocked mind numbly thought. _"This'll kill our sales for it and Takano will surely refuse to release it now. Hasegawa… I swear, if I ever see you again, I will kill you! You destroyed this novel, I'll kill you."_

* * *

**And with that, we conclude the Hasegawa arc with a giant middle finger to Onodera. How will they save the novel?! Keep reading to find out :-D **

**I wrote this at the beginning but I'm going to put my favor here too. ****Takano's global book tour is coming up. As I'm sure many of you are a aware, I am an American. I have never left the North American continent, i did go to Mexico and Canada when I was three, but I don't remember a thing. I do try to keep my stories accurate, but my knowledge comes via lord google. So I have a favor to ask you guys. If there is a particular country/city you like to be mentioned or written about, please PM me or send me a review. Give me the name of the city and country and if there is something significant in said city that you want mentioned, let me know that too. If there is a lot of interest in for certain cities I will write a scene for it. If there is only a little interest for certain cities, I'll try to mention them in passing. Also for those who are well acquainted with Europe, please give me an estimate of how long it take to move across one country to another. So yeah, please, please help me out guys you can PM me or send me a review, I will go over them and try my best to make them happen so yeah, that's my favor.**

**I'll try to post another chapter by the end of the weekend but if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen. Next week for sure, though, I should be back on schedule. So now, onto the shout outs :-D**

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: Do not worry it'll happen eventually, just... :-D I hope you enjoyed the chapter (Smiles a little evily, pretty sure that's not a word but oh well :-D) Oh, and thank you for recommending my story. **

**Deaths-Radiant-Flower: Sorry, there is yet more drama. I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter, I go through certain chapters of the manga that relate to what I'm writing about before I write and I'm starting realize that Takano really, really wears his heart on his sleeve, he's just good and covering it up. There might be a little more sadness in the future, just hang in there. There is more to come :-D**

**Visitor: I hope this met with your expectations :-D Onodera and Takano are going to have to work hard to recover. This chapter and the past few have been Onodera-centric so no worries, I'll be bringing back more of Takano's view so I hope you continue to enjoy :-D**

**Jade Rojo: Considering these circumstances, Onodera may just blow up :-D I did try to address your concern about Isaka san yelling at Onodera in the chapter, it's just my personal view of employers but you know everyone is different and I don't think Onodera and Isaka san will be angry with one another anymore. As far as Takano and Onodera go... well it will come. I hope you keep reading and enjoying :-D  
**

**Guest: I am so happy you are enjoying this story :-D There is still more to come.**

**EmpressMinea: No worries, Onodera and Takano are going to continue working together but there are going to be challenges. Their romance will unfold, be patient :-D As far as the rating and sex scenes/innuendos go, what you've seen thus far is similar to what will come. My thought is you know what they're doing you just don't know the exact details. My idea of the T rating is it's more for 14 and older. The story may not appropriate for 13 year olds. I'll try to address your concerns in the future events, if you have anymore ideas do let me know :-D I hope you enjoy.**

**Leafa-chansao30: I want Onodera and Takano to have a more open relationship and see what happens. I'm glad you are enjoying this paradigm because I hope to use it to bring them closer so that when the ending comes... :-D I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, MAJOR KUDOS you went through the this entire story and Together In The Dark in only two hours. Wow. I hope you continue to enjoy. **

**Guest: I am so happy you like this. I want their hearts to continue to grow together and remember each other more. Hope you enjoyed this and continue to read it :-D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, inspiration struck early so here's the next chapter :-D **

**I did say last chapter but I'll put it (my favor) here too. ********Takano's global book tour is coming up. As I'm sure many of you are a aware, I am an American. I have never left the North American continent, i did go to Mexico and Canada when I was three, but I don't remember a thing. I do try to keep my stories accurate, but my knowledge comes via lord google. So I have a favor to ask you guys. If there is a particular country/city you like to be mentioned or written about, please PM me or send me a review. Give me the name of the city and country and if there is something significant in said city that you want mentioned, let me know that too. If there is a lot of interest in for certain cities I will write a scene for it. If there is only a little interest for certain cities, I'll try to mention them in passing. Also for those who are well acquainted with Europe, please give me an estimate of how long it take to move across one country to another. So please, please help me out guys. You can PM me or send me a review, I will go over them and try my best to make them happen so, that's my favor.**

**********I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"How the hell did this happen," yelled one of the editors as he answered his phone to reply to one fans calling non-stop.

As soon as some of the other editors had showed up to help with onslaught of phone calls, Aikawa had immediately jumped out of her chair, before Onodera could even register, and ran to tell Isaka san and some other higher ups what was happening. Onodera still hadn't had the chance to tell anyone what Hasegawa had done other than Aikawa.

There was yet another phone call at Onodera's phone, to wit he answered quickly. All the conversations he had been having were pretty much the same as the one he had when this first started. "Hello, this Onodera Ritsu of Marukawa Publishing. How may I help you?"

"Is this Takano sensei's editor," came the female voice.

"He is one of Marukawa's authors, yes."

"But is this his editor?"

"Ma'am I'm not allowed to divulge that information."

"I just want sensei's address."

"Ma'am, if I cannot divulge my co-workers information, I most assuredly cannot divulge an author's personal information," Onodera answered, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

"You don't understand," the female voice started, getting a little choked up, "I'm Suka, I'm Takano sensei's first love…"

"Okay ma'am, you have a good rest of the day," Onodera replied as he hung up his phone.

"What? Are the crazies calling now," asked Kisa as he to hung up his phone.

"Uh huh," answered Onodera.

"How did this happen," Kisa asked.

"Hasegawa, that's how!"

"Really? Hasegawa that doesn't seem like him. He loves his job and tries to avoid doing anything that would affect his standing in the company," Kisa replied, shocked.

"He quit this morning. Hello," Onodera growled Onodera into the phone.

"Onodera, its Aikawa, you need to get to the conference room ASAP."

"I'm on my way."

"Bring ALL your work materials with you," Aikawa called out. Onodera nodded, before realizing that Aikawa couldn't see him. He quickly picked up everything in sight, grabbed his bag, and ran out of the office. It took him all of three minutes to reach the conference room. Once he entered, he noticed that Aikawa san, Takano sensei, and Isaka san were all there as well as a tall, dark haired man with gray-blue eyes and a scowl on his face.

"Good, now we can begin," Isaka san sighed as he flopped down in his chair. Takano, meanwhile, rolled his eyes as he sat down next to the scowling man. Onodera took his seat next to Aikawa. "So… what happen," Isaka san asked. Everyone in the room turned to face Onodera.

"As you are aware Isaka san, you and I had a meeting this morning. I unpacked my work and laptop to start work until you and I had to meet. When it came time, I left my materials on my desk. I believe that when you and I were discussing work, Hasegawa came back to the office, went through my work materials, found Takano sensei's novel, and hack my account in order to upload the chapters online."

"Do you have any proof," asked Isaka san.

"No, not exactly. I put my work materials into a pile before I left for the meeting but when I returned, my materials were all spread out. During our meeting there was no one in the office, except Hasegawa, who was returning from his own meeting. Aikawa san was the first one back at the office, and she saw Hasegawa leaving as she returned."

"So if we were to file a lawsuit, it would just turn into a he said, she said," Isaka san sighed.

"If I may interrupt," the scowling man cut in, "Why did you leave all your work materials at your desk, instead of bringing them with you?"

"Yokozawa san, pretty much every editor does that. If an editor isn't leaving the building, then they just leave it at their desk. This isn't anyone's fault except the person who did it," Aikawa cut in.

"And then there's the problem with the disclaimer at the beginning," Yokozawa continued.

"Disclaimer," Isaka san, Aikawa, and Onodera all asked at the same time.

"The disclaimer that says the novel is based on Takano sensei's life!" Yokozawa glared pointedly at Onodera while Takano crossed his arms over his chest. "It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't true, we could just say the person who uploaded the novel was mistaken, but upon talking with Takano sensei here, he confirmed that it was true. So now we're going to have all the crazies and stalkers coming out of the woodwork for him," Yokozawa seethed.

"Suppose we could always lie," Isaka san thought aloud. The looks that everyone in the room gave him, answered this query. "Well, then we would just be honest and say this was all part of a publicity ploy for the novel."

"Excuse me, but I've never said, I want this novel to be released. Quite frankly, after this… event, I don't want that novel to see the light of day," Takano interjected.

"Takano san…" Onodera began.

"Shut up," Takano cut him off. Onodera bit his bottom lip as everyone in the room went into a stony silence.

It was Yokozawa who broke the silence. "Takano, you and I are going to talk outside." Takano just rolled his eyes. "NOW, Masamune!"

Onodera jumped, Yokozawa had just called Takano by his first name. Onodera's eyes shifted between the two men, waiting to see whose will won out in the end. Takano finally stood up and walked out of the conference room followed by Yokozawa.

"Well," Isaka san sighed after a few minutes. "It's all down to him, it looks like." Both Aikawa and Onodera looked up at Isaka san with questions in their eyes. It was ten minutes before both men walked back into the conference room. "Well," asked Isaka san.

"Takano sensei has agreed to release _Gone_ and use this release as an advertising scheme. The book tour will also now be handing out this preview, where ever Takano sensei stops, in order to get people excited for the novel. So the editing process will have to take place from now on, and the novel be kept under lock and key. Onodera, I suggest you don't screw this up! And since you've… helped create this problem you will be helping the Sales department, as we have no forewarning for this, to prepare any and all necessary materials for this… new novel. Isaka san, I trust this sounds reasonable to you," Yokozawa turned to Isaka san.

"It sounds like a sound plan," Isaka san smiled. "I will tell the board that Takano sensei will be producing a new book much quicker than we had initially thought he would." With that, Isaka san stood up, signaling the meeting's adjournment.

"Aikawa san, Onodera, I ask that you and the other editors direct the rest of the incoming phone calls to the Sales department so we can handle the publicity," Yokozawa stated as he too, stood up. Aikawa nodded as she followed Yokozawa out, leaving only Onodera and Takano in the room.

"Takano san, I am… I am so sorry," Onodera quietly stated.

Takano just sighed, "Could you just not talk to me for now." With that Takano stood up and walked out of the room rubbing his eyes, as if to rub away tiredness.

Onodera swallowed. It was technically all his fault, if he had just brought his work materials with him, none of this would have happened. What was worse was he had betrayed Takano san's trust with his negligence. Takano had trusted him to take care of this novel, a novel that Takano sensei, arguably, treasured more than anything else. And now, the main reason why it was treasured, was out in the world for everyone to see, and it was now to be used as a publicity stunt, his treasured past with that person. Onodera just felt like banging his head on the wall. The icing on the cake though, Onodera hadn't been able to convince Takano to release it. Yokozawa had, and it was probably only because it was out in the world and Takano was backed into a corner. This was a shitty day.

* * *

As Onodera walked out of the conference room, he was surprised to see Yokozawa waiting for him. "Yokozawa san," Onodera cautiously greeted.

"You're a half-ass editor," Yokozawa went right for the jugular. "This is the second screw up you've done, and it hasn't even been 24 hours since you were last reprimanded for, surprise, surprise, being a half-ass in editing Takano's works! Do you have any idea how much _Gone _meant to Masamune? It meant everything to him! And now… it's basically been shit upon by Hasegawa and you. Takano deserves better! Get your fucking ass in gear, because I swear, if you do something else…" Yokozawa trailed off as he stood right in Onodera's face. Onodera could only nod, because everything Yokozawa had said was true. It was his fault. Yokozawa studied Onodera for a moment before nodding, seemingly accepting Onodera's remorsefulness.

The rest of the day was a giant blur of trying to fix the problem. Onodera didn't even have the chance to look at any of his other author's chapters and works. To be honest, when Onodera got on the train, all he wanted to do, was go to bed and not get up for a week. But, he really needed to apologize to Takano. _"Alcohol, definitely won't help make up for this… yeah it's a fuck up,"_ Onodera thought. _"But I have no idea what Takano san likes or dislikes, to give him as an apology."_

* * *

By the time Onodera reached the apartment building, he three bottles of the most expensive sake he could find and two cases of Usagi beer. When Onodera reached Takano's apartment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the inevitable anger from Takano that he deserved. Onodera knocked timidly on the door. He was surprised when it opened up so quickly.

Takano stood there, looking incredibly tired. He phone later that evening to notify the editors and sale reps, that the fans had somehow found his number and were now calling him. "What do you want," Takano sighed questionably.

"Takano sensei," Onodera began, bowing deeply, "I am so sorry for my negligence." He handed over the alcohol. "I have no excuse for everything, and I am so sorry for everything I've put you through. But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to make this right and easier on you. However, I understand if you do not want to have anything to do with me, but…" Onodera stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cautiously looked up at Takano.

"Onodera," Takano began before sighing, "It wasn't your fault. These things, unfortunately happen. Please, take it to heart the lesson here, but don't over stress about it. We have a plan now so…"

"I am truly sorry though."

"I know you are." Takano nodded as he opened the bags with the alcohol. "Usagi beer? It's not really my favorite but oh well. Apology accepted."

"I thought you would be more furious with me," Onodera questioned.

"If you're talking about earlier… I was just upset and taking it out on you. I'm sorry."

"Oh no, no, no, no. You have every right to be upset."

"Still… That Hasegawa is a bastard."

"I couldn't agree more," Onodera lightly chuckled. Takano smiled. "I am sorry, I'll do anything to make it up to you." Takano pursed his lips as he reached up and ruffled Onodera's hair.

"This too, shall pass. After all, you did tell me that releasing the novel might be the best way to let go. This is just a means to an end."

Onodera looked up curiously. "I know… it doesn't matter, but… what did Yokozawa say to convince you to release _Gone_?"

Takano's lips quirked in a small smile "…Yokozawa, is an old friend from college. He's always had a bad habit of making me see sense."

"I see," Onodera quietly replied. _"But… he calls you Masamune. And he knew that __**Gone**__ had significant meaning to you. Is he really just an old friend,"_ Onodera thought.

Seeing the distressed look on Onodera's face, Takano thought of something that gave him a wry, playful grin. "You really want to make it up to me?" Onodera vigorously nodded his head. Takano's grin grew. "Give me a kiss."

Onodera's eyes widened at the request, memories of that night from about a week ago flooded his head, along with the confusion.

Seeing Onodera's distress, Takano quickly lost his smile, "It's okay… It was… was a joke, you know to… lessen your discomfort. Plus I'm really tired, and when I'm tired, I get really horny, and…" Takano trailed off as the hope left his eyes, Onodera realized. The silence was awkward. "Well, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go…" Takano was cut off then.

Onodera reached both hands up to entangle them into Takano's hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue playfully licking for entry to Takano's mouth while he gently started to bite down on Takano's lip. It didn't take long for the both of them to give entry and start thrusting their tongues into each other's oral cavities. Takano realized he was running out of air, while Onodera started to feel his legs go weak. When they finally broke apart, both were panting, their eyes both mirroring the unanswered questions.

Onodera was the first to recover, "I um, I ahh, I have work to do! I'll be by tomorrow to discuss some edits for _Gone_. So… bye." With that Onodera broke away and disappeared into his apartment. Takano looked on, his hand reaching up to cover his lips, and the small smile residing there.

* * *

**:-D Night...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is a little late. I'm still not sure about it, so it may or may not come down, so please tell me what you think. I do feel like I could improve upon it. **

**I've also put this in other chapters but I'm going to put it here. ****Takano's global book tour is coming up. As I'm sure many of you are a aware, I am an American. I have never left the North American continent, i did go to Mexico and Canada when I was three, but I don't remember a thing. I do try to keep my stories accurate, but my knowledge comes via lord google. So I have a favor to ask you guys. If there is a particular country/city you like to be mentioned or written about, please PM me or send me a review. Give me the name of the city and country and if there is something significant in said city that you want mentioned, let me know that too. If there is a lot of interest in for certain cities I will write a scene for it. If there is only a little interest for certain cities, then I'll try to mention them in passing. Also for those who are well acquainted with Europe, please give me an estimate of how long it take to move across one country to another. So please, please help me out guys. You can PM me or send me a review, I will go over them and try my best to make them happen so, that's my favor.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

The club house was quiet. The other club members, or those who claimed to be even though none ever showed up, were nowhere to be seen. He just need to find that book in order to know the ending of the series. Why it last novel was in the Literature Club's room, he had no idea, but surely it wouldn't be too hard to find. After all, the club house only had five rows of towering book shelves.

Masahiro sighed, _"That is assuming they keep the books on the shelves in alphabetical order by authors. I highly doubt that though, considering this place looks like a landfill,"_ Masahiro thought as he looked at the stacks upon stacks of books that were in every nook and cranny of the room. There was only a little path way that led from the door to the table and bookshelves.

Masahiro sighed again as he made his way through the narrow path to the bookshelves, quietly saying under his breath, "Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa…Hmm, they do have it in alphabetical order. Let's see… Obata, no… Ochi, no… Ochiai, no… Oda, no… Ogasawara, no… Ogaya, no… Oide, no… Oikawa, yes!" The smallest smile appeared on his face as he began to reach for the book, which was on the top shelf. However, Masahiro nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand appeared next to his, reaching for the same book. Masahiro had thought he was alone.

Masahiro turned to see a girl standing next to him with just as surprised expression as he felt at the moment. She was of average height, with chestnut hair, and striking eyes. Her cheeks soon became as red as an exit sign. "Oh, uh, um here," She started, stepping back, "You take it Takamoto senpai."

"Umm, thanks," Masahiro responded as he got the book, before his brow furrowed. "Wait, how do you know me?"

The girl's face turned even redder than before, "Because… because… I… I love you sempai!" The look on her face changed then to a look that just screamed "Oh shit!" Masahiro just stared at her while she tried to come to grips with what she had just said. "Umm… uh… I'm sorry," she tried to recover.

Masahiro just stared, _"Damn, I knew I shouldn't have left the library to go and look for this book."_

* * *

Takano sighed as he sat back in his chair in front of his laptop. The two main characters meeting in _Gone_, always gave him a bad feeling. In his opinion, it was weak. He thought that he should change it so that they met in a library which would make so much more sense, but when he last spoke about it with Onodera, Onodera had insisted it was fine. However, the more Takano looked at it, the more he hated it.

_"Seriously, I have them meet in a club room. How stupid is that? I really need to talk to Onodera about this. Aaannnddd, I thought Onodera, dammit." _ Takano had been trying to avoid thinking about Onodera since last night. With Takano asking him for a kiss, trying to cover and say it was a joke and then Onodera actually kissing him, Takano was pretty sure Onodera would be freaking out and might try to run away again. _"And if I have to go through another Hasegawa incident, Aaaaaagrh!"_ The main problem was Onodera still hadn't shown up and after Onodera had left last night, Takano had realized they had failed to set up a time for the meeting, so Takano hadn't been able to leave his apartment. He also had been unable to contact anyone at Marukawa as they were still dealing with the leak for his book.

Takano closed his laptop then, and put his arms over his eyes as he leaned back again. This was the first time in a long time that Takano had thought so much about another person. _"It's almost like I have a crush on Onodera." _Just then the doorbell rang. Takano quickly sat up at this. _"Okay, this thought will be continued." _When Takano made it to the door, he could hear soft whispering on the other side. _"What the hell, that doesn't sound like Onodera."_

Takano opened the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAKANO SENSEI! IT'S ACTUALLY YOU! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" Shrill voices shrieked. Takano immediately tried to close his door but he underestimated the speed and strength of half a dozen fangirls. "I LOVE YOU SENSEI, _GONE _IS AMAZING!"

"SENSEI I'M AM YOUR FIRST LOVE! DO YOU REMEMBER ME? WHEN WE MET IN THE CLUB HOUSE WAS THE HAPPIEST MOMENT OF MY LIFE!" A new shrieking voice incited above the others.

"You have got to be kidding me! GO AWAY," Takano yelled above them as he continued to push on his door to close it. He finally managed to get his door closed, and dead bolted. Takano was about to grab his phone to call the cops when he heard a familiar male voice.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, NOW!" Takano sighed in relief, thank god for the terrifying wild bear of the Sales Department. Takano could hear the pitter patter of frightened people making a run for it. After a couple more minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Masamune, it's me, open up," Yokozawa growled.

When Takano opened the door, he was met by a frowning Yokozawa and a pensive looking Onodera standing well behind Yokozawa. Takano smiled, "Thanks for that, I was just about to call the cops."

"Don't mention it," Yokozawa huffed as he stepped in followed by Onodera.

"Hey," Takano quietly breathed.

"Hey," Onodera glanced at Takano and quickly looked away.

_"Yup, he's definitely going to try and avoid me. Great," _Takano thought. "So what this about? Yokozawa, I wasn't expecting you."

"I'm here to talk business, so sit down and shut up."

"Well, I believe in order to talk, it takes two to have a conversation, or in this case, three," Takano smiled at Onodera.

"Takano, Onodera has told me about the ending of _Gone_, though he really didn't have to considering I was the one who gave it to Isaka san," Yokozawa glared at Onodera. "And he also mentioned about how he has asked you to finish the main characters story."

"I did finish it. It's called the ending."

"You know what we mean, writing a damn sequel."

"You brought him all the way here for this," Takano whirled on Onodera.

"Well, you did say he has a bad habit of making you see sense, and writing a sequel does make sense," Onodera stated.

"You're using that against me?"

"Takano don't be ridiculous," Yokozawa cut in. "In terms of advertising, it makes better sense to have _Gone _be a prequel, because the advertising scheme we implemented yesterday is normal for a series, not a stand-alone novel."

"This is what we agreed to do."

"Yes, and I'm saying it would be easier if you also wrote a sequel," Yokozawa sighed.

"It's not my job to make things easy, it's my job to write. Go…do your job," Takano huffed.

"Don't be an asshole."

"Then stop being a self-righteous prick."

"Oh, go to hell!"

"Fuck you!"

"Gentlemen," Onodera finally cut in. "Please, let's try to remain civil."

"FUCK YOU," both Takano and Yokozawa yelled at the same time.

"Okay then," Onodera breathed.

"You always talk about moving on, but you always withhold from actually letting go. That is completely pathetic!"

"It is not, I just like the story and there are many other authors who have stories they withhold for the same reason!"

"That is just an excuse!"

"No… It's a valid reason!"

"Wow," Yokozawa sighed. "You do realize how pathetic you sound."

"Oh shut up."

"Ahh," Yokozawa sighed again. "You want to get a drink later tonight?"

"Sounds good," Takano smiled briefly.

"What," Onodera looked quizzically between the two. One second they were fighting, now they were planning for drinks.

"What," Takano and Yokozawa asked at the same time.

"Well Onodera, I tried so now, do your job," Yokozawa sighed before turning and walking out the door.

"What?"

"So, Onodera ready to go over the revisions?"

"What?"

"You tried to get Yokozawa to convince me to write a sequel. He tried, he failed, we have revisions to go over." Onodera still looked like a deer caught in headlights. "You coming, or not?"

* * *

"And that is why I feel I need to redo the two leads first meeting," Takano stated as his own red pen tapped the manuscript.

"But the meeting in the club house is just so different. Everyone would expect a meeting in a library."

"Yes, but it's unrealistic."

"Fine, write something new, and we'll compare the two meetings next week to decide which is better when I come back with some more revisions."

"Okay, I can work with that," Takano half smiled. There was an awkward silence then. "So… you done with work then?"

"Yeah, I finished early today," Onodera answered.

Takano nodded his head. "So… we going to talk about yesterday?"

Onodera glanced up at Takano before looking away embarrassed. "Ummm, what's there to talk about?"

Takano smirked, "You're right." With that he leaned over and grabbed Onodera and pressed his lips to Onodera's. It didn't take long for Onodera to fall back on the couch with Takano still on top of him. Takano started running his hands over Onodera's chest. Onodera's hands made their way down way south of Takano's belt, cupping and rubbing as he went. Before either of them knew it, they were both moaning in their scalding kiss.

When they broke a part, they could only look into each other's eyes. Takano reached up to caress Onodera's face. Onodera broke the silence, "Ahh… umm…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, ha, ha, ha. I'll just say this here, this chapter is part of the reason why I was unsure of last chapter... sooo... yea. I might have screwed up the pacing in this chapter so do tell me you're thoughts. And...**

**I've also put this in other chapters but I'm going to put it here. ****Takano's global book tour is coming up. As I'm sure many of you are a aware, I am an American. I have never left the North American continent, i did go to Mexico and Canada when I was three, but I don't remember a thing. I do try to keep my stories accurate, but my knowledge comes via lord google. So I have a favor to ask you guys. If there is a particular country/city you like to be mentioned or written about, please PM me or send me a review. Give me the name of the city and country and if there is something significant in said city that you want mentioned, let me know that too. If there is a lot of interest in for certain cities I will write a scene for it. If there is only a little interest for certain cities, then I'll try to mention them in passing. Also for those who are well acquainted with Europe, please give me an estimate of how long it take to move across one country to another. So please, please help me out guys. You can PM me or send me a review, I will go over them and try my best to make them happen so, that's my favor.**

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_Takano sat up, bringing Onodera up along with him. Onodera's lips quirked into a smile as he wrapped his legs around Takano's waist. Takano smiled as he leaned in for the next kiss. Onodera ran his hands into Takano's hair. Suddenly, Takano stood up, causing Onodera to gasp as Takano reached down to hold Onodera's ass. Both were unaware where they were heading as Takano began to walk. When Onodera started biting Takano's bottom lip, Takano began to moan. It didn't take long for both of them to open their mouths. _

_ Suddenly, they were in Takano's dark bedroom. How Takano had managed to navigate there, Onodera did not know. Rather abruptly, Takano dumped Onodera onto his bed, before climbing on himself. Takano gently reached his hand to gently touch Onodera's face. Onodera sighed, annoyed, before grabbing Takano's head to reengage their kissing. Takano reached up underneath Onodera's shirt. Onodera's hands made their way to Takano's belt buckle. Soon they were ripping off each other's clothes. _

_ Takano began to trail kisses down Onodera's neck. When he reached the crook, Takano held there for much needed attention. Onodera began moaning when Takano started biting there, it had always been one of his more sensitive spots. Onodera reached down to make Takano moan just as much as he was. _

_ Takano finally growled and grabbed both of Onodera wrists and pinned them above Onodera head. They stared into the other's eyes. Takano smiled again as he leaned down to kiss Onodera again, while keeping him pinned. _

_ "Wait," Onodera breathed. _

_ "What," Takano asked into Onodera's neck, making it hard for Onodera to concentrate._

_ "What are we really doing," asked Onodera breathily as he tried to maintain a coherent thought._

_ Takano paused and moved to stare directly in Onodera's eyes, "I would have thought that was obvious," he smiled. "We're making love." He leaned down then and fiercely kissed Onodera's lips again. Takano's knee reached up and began to rub. _

_ "Ahh haa, Takano san."_

_ That's when Takano began to inse… _Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep… Onodera opened his eyes to glare at his alarm clock that was still going off. He reached up to slam his fist against the clock, silencing it. Onodera sat up then. _"Shit,"_ he thought as he looked around his bedroom.

* * *

Takano was not happy as he glared at his laptop while he sat on his couch. Last night… well… last night had gone up in flames, like a body from the 1300's dying from the plague, syphilis, and gout.

Suddenly, arms surrounded Takano's shoulders, and he felt lips upon his neck. "Hey, you're up early," whispered Yokozawa. Takano turned his head to look at Yokozawa.

"I just have a lot on my mind," Takano answered. Yokozawa nodded his head as he stood up.

"I'm going to make coffee, do you want any," asked Yokozawa.

"Hmm, yeah sounds good." Yokozawa nodded again and started walking toward the kitchen. "Hey, Yokozawa," Takano called.

"Yeah," Yokozawa turned around.

"You may want to put a plaster on that," Takano pointed to the part of the neck just below the jaw line. Yokozawa reached his hand up to touch it while his face turned red. He quickly turned around and fled into the kitchen.

Takano sighed as he returned to glaring at his laptop. _"Last night… ahh… he'll never… not now," _Takano thought as he remembered last night.

* * *

_ When they broke apart from their kiss, they could only look into each other's eyes. Takano reached up to caress Onodera's face. Onodera broke the silence, "Ahh…umm… Haa," Onodera sighed. "Takano san we should stop."_

_ "Why," Takano smirked as he leaned down to Onodera's neck to kiss it. _

_ "I mean, I think you're taking this joke a little too far."_

_ Takano stopped and propped himself up to look at Onodera. "Is that what you think?"_

_ "Takano san, when we first met, you implied I was a male prostitute as a joke. A…and yesterday that kiss… was a joke to lighten the mood after the leak, the fans, and that meeting."_

_ "You kissed me though," Takano griped. _

_ "Because I decided to go along with the joke. But… but this is something else entirely," Onodera sat up. "I'm engaged…" Onodera pushed Takano away then. "So I'm asking you to please stop with this and the rest of those jokes."_

_ "You don't even love your fiancée!"_

_ "I can't do something like this to her for a joke. I won't. Besides, I need to meet up with her later." Onodera stood up. "I'll see you next week with more revisions." Onodera grabbed the materials and started walking away. _

_ "Onodera, wait," Takano called as he stood and grabbed Onodera's wrist. "I refuse to accept that!" _

_ "Takano san let go, besides, you're going to meet Yokozawa san later and…" Onodera was cut off as Takano pressed his lips against his. Onodera didn't even realize that Takano had pushed him to the ground until he felt Takano holding his wrists against the floor. "Ahh, Takano san stop," Onodera cried. Takano suddenly released one of his arms. Onodera tried to push Takano away, when he heard a zipper. "Takano san don't, I don't want this."_

_ "You're awfully into it for someone who doesn't want it," Takano responded as he pressed his lips back against Onodera's. It was quiet then except for the heavy breathing and moaning. _

_ "Ahh," Onodera cried out suddenly. Takano, meanwhile pulled back and started licking his hand. _

_ "Onodera," Takano smiled as he reached out for Onodera face. He was surprised when Onodera smacked away his hand and ran away, leaving the materials behind. "Onodera, wait!" But, Onodera was already gone. _

_Takano sat there for who knows how long. In fact he didn't move until he felt his phone vibrating in his pants. It brought him out of his stupor. He quickly pulled it out and answered, "Hello?"_

"_Masamune, it's me. I just got done with work, ready to hit a bar? The usual place," Yokozawa asked._

"_Yeah," Takano breathed quietly, "I'll be right there."_

"_You okay, you sound upset."_

_Takano blinked a few times. He forgot just how well Takafumi knew him, "I'm fine, I'll see you in a bit." With that he hung up and got ready to go out._

* * *

"_Whoa, okay, you really need to slow down," Yokozawa stated as he tried to remove the alcohol from Takano's hand. It was Takano's seventh beer after already drinking three boiler makers, four shots, and several more shot of cheap Tequila. _

"_I'm fine, I'm fine I can jus'drin one more," Takano responded, slightly slurring._

"_Yeah, no. You're slurring, and you never slur so you're really drunk. Now what the hell is wrong? Hey, bar tender can we get two giant glasses of water please, thank you." Yokozawa watched as the bar tender left to retrieve the water. "So?"_

"_Haa, do I fail to take things serious'y?" _

"_Why do you ask?" _

"_You responded to my ques'ion with a ques'ion meaning you do thin' I never take things serious'y. So when I reall' luv someone, that pe'son will ne'er believe me."_

"_Takano san, I don't necessarily think that is a bad thing. We all need at least one clown in our life. Who was the dumbass who told you otherwise?" Yokozawa turned then as the bar tender returned with two bottles of water. Yokozawa quickly opened one and handed it to Takano. "Drink," he commanded. _

_Takano obeyed and they fell into silence until Takano downed the first bottle and started in on the second. "The person I like and I had gotten comfortable but then this person insisted that I was just pulling a joke. This person got my hopes up, and now," Takano shrugged, "decided to slap me back down to reality." He took another swig of water. _

_Yokozawa was quiet for a little while. "We should get going," he sighed. Takano didn't argue, he could already feel a pounding headache coming on. They stood up and proceeded to exit the bar._

* * *

_They had been walking for a while when Takano finally said as he grasped his throbbing head, "Geez, I haven't gotten drunk like this since college."_

"_Oh, I'm aware," Yokozawa sarcastically replied. They were quiet for a period again, when Yokozawa continued, "For, what it's worth, Onodera's a moron."_

"_Who said Onodera," Takano asked startled as they reached his apartment. _

"_Masamune, you never have to say something for me to know what's going on with you."_

"_Why?"_

_Yokozawa looked at Takano for the longest moment as his face started turning bright red, "Because I love you."_

_It was Takano's turn to study Yokozawa then. Yokozawa's gaze kept shifting to any place other than Takano, his hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat. "He's always been there for me… oh what the hell I want to have sex," Takano thought. "Do you want to stay the night in my apartment," he asked then. Yokozawa finally looked directly at Takano then and nodded his head. Takano grabbed Yokozawa's hand then and led him to the lift. As soon as the doors closed Takano pressed his lips against Yokozawa's. "His lips aren't as soft as Onodera's," Takano thought as Yokozawa opened his mouth. It didn't take long for Takano to start sucking at Yokozawa's jawline. _

"_Haa,, Masamune," cried Yokozawa. As the lift finally made it to Takano's floor and they exited, their hands were all over each other with Takano unbuttoning Yokozawa's shirt and Yokozawa undoing Takano's belt buckle. As soon as they entered Takano's apartment, they started slamming each other against the walls, competing for dominance as they made their way to the bed room. _

_Once inside, Yokozawa shoved Takano onto the bed, and climbed on top to continue kissing. Takano soon flipped so he was on top and in control. All that was heard in the room was the sound of rustling clothing being taken off, followed by the sounds of a creaking bed, heavy breathing, and moaning._

* * *

Takano shook his head, _"I had sex, but I don't feel better. If anything, I feel worse, and I managed to drag my best friend down with me. Shit," _he thought.

"Masamune, you need to go shopping. There's almost nothing in your cupboards," Yokozawa called from the kitchen. Suddenly Takano heard ringing coming from his bed room.

He quickly stood up and went to search for the source. Upon entering his room he located the source coming from Yokozawa's suit on the floor. "Takafumi," Takano called.

"What?"

"Your cell is ringing."

"Shit! Well, answer it then."

"I can't do that, they'll know it's not you!"

"Well then don't talk when you answer."

"How can you have a phone conversation without both parties talking?"

"Oh, for the love of… I'm coming." Takano turned and passed off the phone as Yokozawa entered the bed room and he exited. "Hello," Yokozawa answered his phone.

Takano went into the kitchen to have a cup from the fresh pot of coffee Yokozawa had just made. Once poured, he started looking for stuff to make something for breakfast. _"Wow, Takafumi wasn't kidding. I really don't have anything in my kitchen," _he thought. Takano went to return to his bedroom to grab some clothes so he could go shopping. He could hear Yokozawa in his bathroom shouting into the phone. _"That doesn't sound good." _When he turned he caught sight of the suit, still on the floor. _"I'm a terrible person. I used my best friend who confessed to me. Takafumi deserves so much better than that."_

"Son of a bitch," Yokozawa cursed as he returned to the bedroom to pick up his suit.

"What?"

"A coworker just quit, and apparently they haven't been doing their job for a while. We still don't know the extent of the damage! I need to go in early and why are you getting ready so early?"

"I want breakfast and you need food in your kitchen in order to have breakfast. I'll walk out with you." Yokozawa nodded as he tied his tie and quickly pulled his pants one. "Takafumi, your pockets are inside out and you missed the tail of your shirt in the back when you were tucking it in." Takano quickly walked up and tucked it in for him. He didn't realize how read Yokozawa had turned until he looked up and saw the color of Yokozawa's ears. "Are you okay?"

"Oh shut up, I'm in a hurry," Yokozawa huffed as he grabbed the remaining articles of clothing scattered around the room.

As Yokozawa left the room to find his briefcase, Takano finished getting dressed. However, as they entered the genkan at the same time the atmosphere quickly became quiet and awkward. "That's actually my…" both began as they realized the other had one of their shoes. They quickly switched and stood up to pull on their coats.

After that, the atmosphere turned even more awkward as they both reached for the handle. Finally, Yokozawa opened his mouth, "Masamune, about last night… I noticed you never answered me…" Takano looked at Yokozawa with a look that he was sure, was like a deer caught in headlights. "You don't have to answer me right away… but please… think about it," Yokozawa quickly continued before he reached out and opened the door.

Just as the door slammed shut, Takano heard another door do the same thing. Yokozawa and Takano both turned to see Onodera and Kohinata san exiting Onodera's apartment.

"Oh hello Takano sensei," Kohinata san smiled broadly at Takano. "It's so good to see you again. Ritchan, you didn't tell me you lived next door to Takano sensei. Oh hello there, I'm sorry I didn't see you," Kohinata said as she noticed Yokozawa.

"An chan, this Yokozawa Takafumi, he's my coworker from the sale department at Marukawa. Yokozawa san, this is my fiancée Kohinata An," Onodera interceded with the introductions.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you," Kohinata smiled broadly as both she and Yokozawa bowed to each other. "Oh my, Yokozawa san you're hurt," Kohinata cried as she pointed to Yokozawa's jawline causing Yokozawa to clap his hand there in embarrassment, but not before Onodera saw the clear hickey. "Here, I think I have some plasters in my purse." Kohinata began digging through her purse as both she and Yokozawa started walking toward the lift's doors.

There was silence then as Takano turned to look at Onodera. Onodera's face was drained of all color as he stared at Takano. Takano cleared his throat then. Just as he was about to speak, Onodera beat him to the punch. "Well… we should probably not keep them waiting in the lift…" With that, he quickly walked past Takano, leaving him all alone.

Takano looked on after, _"Shit, I fucked up."_

* * *

**:-D... Not even going talk about it. Now I realize I haven't done shout outs in a few chapters so I'll try to answer what I can now :-D**

**AngstyYaoiFangirl: Thank you for your continued reviews, I truly appreciate it :-D Okay first question, my thought for Onodera's recognition was based on the manga. In the manga Onodera worked with Takano for a month and the only reason he did realize is because Takano told him, but in that scene, Takano first starts off by say his name is Takano Masamune, but it is not until he says his name was Saga Masamune that Onodera realized the truth. And I am so glad you liked last chapter, though... yea this chapter, neither one of them are saints... Hope your phone's doing better now ****:-D**

**Visitor: I am so glad you enjoyed chapter 10 and I hope you continue to enjoy :-D**

**EmpressMinea: I'm glad you enjoyed the kiss. This chapter was lemon-esque, I'll be covering Onodera's memory of night before, that chapter will highlight and talk about the dream from the beginning of this chapter. Their romance is going to be a little bumpy for while but please keep reading :-D**

**Guest: I am so glad you look to see if I've updated, I try to update by the end of the weekends unless I have homework or am really feeling the creative juices flowing. Hope this... sorta tied up the cliffhanger :-D**

**Jade Rojo: Well... the Hasegawa mess is over and sorta done with but now... Anyway sorry last chapter was short I hope this... yea I hope your break down isn't to bad :-/ Anywho I love hearing from you so please keep reading :-D**

**Hetabee: I hope you still like how I've written the characters because... at least in my version... neither one of them are saints, they both have made god awful screw ups. But then, what human hasn't? I'll try to keep up the references to JR :-D About the insert of Gone, sorry I forgot to italicized it which I usually try to do if it's a memory, thought, or something outside of the actual story. My bad, I'll fix it sometime. I feel that Yokozawa and Takano have a good relationship and the fight with Onodera caught in the middle made me think of _The Ref_ with Kevin Spacey. And this chapter... I did try to address Onodera's stuttering, I just anyone would stutter if their really feeling it but know they have to say stop to the other person. Thank you so much and please keep reading :-D**

**Deathday1313: I thought, given the fact that Onodera took the lead last time, I should give Takano a chance. This chapter, at least the memory of the night before, I did take inspiration from one of the chapters of the manga. The Yokozawa and Takano interactions have alway reminded me of scenes from the movie _The Ref_ so I took inspiration from the movie, so I am so glad you liked it. Onodera being caught in the middle, is like the marriage counselor from the beginning of the movie. Please do not worry, there will be recognition but... Well I hope you enjoyed parts of this chapter and keep reading :-D**

**mariaelennaella: I'm so glad you liked the update last chapter. The cliffhanger,... this chapter really is the reason for the cliffhanger. I included the dream here though so 1) it ties into next chapter and 2)to kind of make up to you and everyone for this chapter. No, I don't plan on changing this story to an M rating, in fact, depending on the amount of complaints I get on this chapter, parts may come down. Please keep reading and thank you :-D **

**Deaths-Radiant-Flower: Thank you so much for enjoying last chapter. Though you may not like now because it was suppose to be the unexpected lead in to this chapter. Things will grow and evolve, so I hope you keep reading and enjoying :-D**

**Rekishichizu: Yea, Hasegawa's a douche. I feel that in the manga they could have explored him so much more then they did so I wanted to try and do that here. Cameras would be helpful but you are absolutely right about the stuff Takano and Onodera do :-D Thank you for picking up on the other part I was nervous about. Last chapter was a filler. I wanted to have it be a nice gentle lead in before everything hit the fan... which was the reason for the cliffhanger. Still not sure if is balanced but during the Hasegawa arc and after Onodera slept with An, I kept toying with the idea where Takano does the same thing. I hope you continue to enjoy and read :-D  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. **

**Sorry about not updating last weekend, I had exams all this past week and my laptop keeps crashing so, quite frankly I'm amazed I've gotten this far in submitting the chapter :-D enjoy!**

* * *

Onodera was not happy as he grabbed an energy drink from the vending machine. Last night and the morning had sucked. _"Takano san is just a douche and I still didn't get an answer from An chan,"_ Onodera thought as he turned away from the break room and back to the office. _"And what was with that dream this morning? I mean, I turned Takano san down, so why am I having dreams like that with him. You know what no, no that was not a dream, it was a nightmare!" _

As Onodera returned to the office, he was met with a miffed looking Aikawa san in the doorway. "Uh, hi Aikawa san, can I help you with something," Onodera asked as he tried to walk around Aikawa, but she kept blocking his path through the doorway.

"Onodera, you said you were going to give me the chapters for _Gone_ that you and Takano sensei have gone over, to reexamine them this morning, but you still haven't given it to me. Where are the chapters?"

"The chapters?"

"Yes, Onodera!" Aikawa smacked Onodera lightly on the head. "The chapters, where are they?"

"I… uh, I'll get them now," Onodera stuttered as he moved into the office and made a beeline for his bag. Onodera riffled through the bag trying to find the papers. _"Shit, where are they? I know I had them last night, so where the hell are they? I know I had them last night… Oh yeah, last night. They're still there… with him,_" Onodera realized.

"Onodera! Do you have them, or not?"

"No, Aikawa san, something came up and the revisions still aren't not done. I'll… I'll get them as soon as they're done."

Aikawa gave an annoyed sighed of derision, "See that you do, I've got enough to deal with, with Usami sensei this week!" Onodera quickly nodded his head, he had heard the stories about the wrath of Aikawa, her habit of breaking and entering, and beating up certain authors who failed to meet their deadlines. He did not want to find out what she would do against a coworker who pissed her off.

He quickly sat down and pulled out his work for his other authors and tried to seem busy. However, his mind soon wandered back to think about the thoughts he had been trying to ignore all day and the past evening.

* * *

_Onodera collapsed in his genkan as soon as he made it through the door. "I told him to stop! Why wouldn't he stop? Why couldn't he just give me time, who the fuck does he think he is? I have a fiancée for god sake! Normally you wait until a person is single before you do something like that," Onodera screamed in his head. _

_ "Yeah, but are you ever going to be single," his devil's advocate voice asked. _

_ "I could be if…"_

_ "If what? You've been engaged to An chan for thirteen years, and even though you've said you don't want to marry her, nothing has changed! The only reason you slept with An chan before was because you were drunk. _ _Face it, if someone or something didn't forcefully start something with you, nothing would ever happen with you. Takano was just taking the initiative. Can you really blame him? You were feeling it too… you wanted it just as much as him. So the only question is, why did you stop and run away?"_

_ "It was just a joke!"_

_ "Then… why did he look so happy when you kissed him?"_

_ Onodera didn't have an answer for that. All he could think was, "Everywhere he touched is on fire." _

_He grabbed his head and tried to slow his rapidly beating heart and breathing. He tried to focus on anything else but the heat and his chest but all he could hear was, Tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump, tha-thump… _

_Onodera sat there on the cold floor until his legs fell asleep. Only when the prickling, needle sensation became too intense and unbearable, did he finally stand and walk to his bathroom to take a shower, still hoping to calm himself. However, the cold water did little to settle the heat within himself._

* * *

"Onodera," called Kisa san, snapping Onodera out of his memory, "Can you go and make thirty copies of this?"

Onodera looked over at Kisa san and blinked several times, trying to process what Kisa san had just asked. "Uh, yea, sure I'm on it." Onodera quickly grabbed the sheet that Kisa san offered and ran to the copier.

Onodera sighed as he turned on the machine… _Onodera didn't exit the shower until he heard his phone go off. He quickly exited and reached for his pants pocket. _

"_Hello," he answered. _

"_Ritchan, it's me An. I'm at the restaurant, but I don't see you, how far away are you?"_

"_An chan?"_

"_Yeah Ritchan, where are you?"_

"_Umm, I still… haven't left." There was silence on the other end of the phone. "An chan? You there or did the call get dropped?"_

"_I'm here. You know, the restaurant isn't too far from your apartment, so I can just walk over."_

"_No, no just give me ten minutes. I'll be there."_

"_I'm already on the street walking towards your apartment, I'll be there soon. See you."_

"_Okay…" He was met with the dial tone. "Great Onodera, you were so worried about the shit with Takano, you actually forgot about your fiancée," Onodera thought. _

"_Maybe, because it's not your fiancée you actually want to think about," his devil's advocate voice chimed in. _

_Onodera groaned as he quickly exited the bathroom to put on suitable clothes. _

_When the doorbell rang, Onodera was met with a slightly miffed/perplexed An chan. "Hey, come on in," Onodera motioned. However, An chan just gave Onodera a good long look. "what?"_

_An's eyes filled with concern, "Are you okay Ritchan? Your face is awfully red. If you didn't feel well, you could have called to cancel or just asked for help and I would come running."_

"_What? No I'm fine, I just, I just forgot about our meeting, I got done with work a little while ago and really wanted to just take a shower. I was actually just getting out when you called me. I'm so sorry for everything," Onodera quickly responded. _

_The concerned look in An's eyes did not disappear. An merely reached up and touched Onodera's cheek. "Don't work so hard you forget to take care of yourself, okay? Do it for me," she smiled wryly. Onodera could only stand there frozen by her genuine concern. "Besides," An's smile grew as she removed her hand, "I like being in your apartment, I can almost imagine that…" An paused as she bit her bottom lip, "that it's ours." She chuckled quietly as she enter the apartment._

* * *

Onodera wanted to bang his head against a wall as he removed the papers from the copier. _"Shit, I'm doing the same thing I did to Takano san to An chan now. Actually it's the other way around! I've been doing it to her for these past thirteen years! That's why she didn't… AHHHHH," _Onodera thought as he turned around and headed back to the desks.

"Ritchan, are you okay," asked Kisa as he took the papers out of Onodera's hands. "You look upset."

"I'm fine, just… I just didn't get enough sleep last night."

"Well, don't keep doing that. Otherwise certain important parts of the anatomy start to be affected as well," Kisa smirked. Onodera could only nod as he sat down and opened his laptop. He needed to go over the list of countries and cities that would be a part of the global tour.

* * *

_As they entered the apartment, An chan immediately made a beeline for the kitchen calling, "I'll see what you've got so I can make something. Have you been able to go grocery shopping at all?"_

"_No," Onodera replied softly as he followed her into the kitchen and sat at the table. He listened and watched her putter about for a few minutes. It reminded him of when they were younger. Even when they did rough house things together, An chan always managed to be nurturing and somehow mothering. Onodera could still remember the look of horror and anguish on her face when they were seven. They had been out exploring the woods behind his house and then decided to climb some trees. An chan had been smart and climbed stout, sturdy looking trees with heavy branches. _

_Onodera meanwhile had wanted to go as high as he could and had climbed a very tall but thin tree. It hadn't taken long for a branch to break, unable to support his weight. It had taken even less time for them to figure out that because of the fall, Onodera had broken his leg. They had been exploring for a while and it was nearly dark, and they were quite a few kilometers away from the house. An chan, without a second thought, had given Onodera her jacket and proceeded to run back to the house as fast as she could. It took her about 25 minutes to run the 6.5 kilometers to the house and about thirty minutes to lead the adults back to Onodera. When they were in the hospital, An had finally broken down about how worried she had been. "The focus and worry of a loved one," Onodera thought._

"_Does that sound okay for dinner Ritchan," asked An. _

"_Huh," Onodera asked, startled out of his memory. _

"_Does that sound okay for dinner, fried rice?"_

"_Uh yeah, that sounds great."_

"_Okie dokie," An chirped with a smile. Onodera smiled, sadly, back. _

"_And how do I repay her? With doubts about marriage and being turned on by another… and a man at that. I should only look at An chan… so why… why do I keep thinking of Takano san? I can't even control the beating of my heart when I think of him… and saying what he was doing was a joke… I'm horrible… The look in his eyes during that first kiss… it wasn't a joke to him, he was serious but I just keep on projecting onto him it's a joke. Why do I always do this? I haven't been able to look at anyone like that since… not since him," Onodera thought. Onodera looked again at An chan. "I'm not being fair… to anyone." _

"_Okay, shouldn't be too long now," An smiled at Onodera. _

_Onodera smiled softly and nodded. "Hey, An chan," Onodera called so quietly he was sure she hadn't heard him. However, to his surprise, she turned around._

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you ever… have you thought about… Do you have someone… Never mind," Onodera sighed as he placed his hands over his eyes. An chan looked at him questionably, before shrugging and turning back around to the food._

* * *

Suddenly, Onodera's phone started ringing. Onodera quickly reached for it and answered, "Hello. Marukawa Publishing. This Onodera Ritsu speaking, how may I help you?"

"Onodera kun," called a familiar voice. "It's Ayace Kaname."

"Yes, hello Ayace sensei, I'm guessing you're calling about the revisions I sent you."

"Uh, yes. I was going over the part about Japanese literature, and I completely agree with you that it needs to be more clean cut and factual, but I don't have any idea where to go to get my facts straight. Do you have any ideas?"

"Um, hang on. I think your best bet would be to go the Japanese Literature departments of one of the universities here in Tokyo. Just give me a sec," Onodera began clacking away on his laptop. "I think M-University has a really good Japanese Lit department. Ah, here's the departments webpage. Looks like there are two professors you can talk too. Mmm…"

"What," asked Ayace sensei.

"Nothing, I just think one of the professors was a neighbor of mine growing up. Anyway, I'll email you the link to the homepage and you can contact one of them at your discretion."

"Oh thank you. I was really worried about that. That was my main concern but I have a few others, do you have time now to discuss them now?"

"Ahh, yes what's up?"

"Well, this is unrelated to the novel, but what's the name of the hotel Marukawa is putting authors up in for the New Year's Party?"

"Uh, the Teito Hotel but you live here in the city so you can just return home."

"Yes, but my girlfriend is writer with you guys from out of town and will be staying there. She refused to stay with me. So I'm hoping to surprise her in her hotel room."

"Oh."

"You know how it is, when you love someone. No matter what, they're always somewhere in the back of your mind along with the desire to monopolize them. I just can't stop thinking about her."

"_Ahhh, don't remind me," _Onodera thought.

* * *

_Dinner had passed quietly, the conversation about light, insignificant things. An chan and he had retired to the slightly messy living room, a case of beer in tow. "Ritchan," An quietly called, "Are you sure you're okay? You've been quiet for a while now."_

"_I'm fine," Onodera forced a grin on his face as he cracked open a beer. _

"_Okay… do you… want to watch movie?" _

"_Ah, sure, but I'm not sure what I've got in my entertainment center."_

_It took ten minutes to unearth the cabinet with the DVDs from under the slight mess and then another fifteen to decide on the movie. Once the DVD was in the player Onodera had sat down, but then An had laid down in such a way that Onodera was forced to hold her. _

_Once they were settled, An had looked up into Onodera's face, "You're uncomfortable aren't you?"_

"_What? No, no," Onodera made the mistake of looking into An's eyes. "Maybe a little."_

_An playfully smirked then, "I could always just hold you." _

"_I'm fine. Now… shut up and… watch the movie." They both quietly chuckled at this before falling into silence as they watched. _

_However, as the movie continued, Onodera couldn't help but have his mind wander. "I must, have really hurt Takano san. Maybe if I bring this movie and watch it with him, it'll repair our friendship. Wait a minute, why do I have to repair our friendship? He assaulted me, sexually even! If anyone should apologize, it's him," Onodera thought, but deep down, he knew he was partially to blame for the state of things. "I really shouldn't have kissed him yesterday, it was entirely inappropriate, especially for an author and editor. That is what our relationship is after all, or at least is supposed to be. What exactly are we?" _

_These thoughts had spun around in his head throughout the full length of the movie. By the time it was done, Onodera had drank three beers to the one can An chan was still working on since dinner. _

_Once the credits were done rolling, neither An or Onodera had attempted to move to shut off the entertainment system. It wasn't until the TV switched to sleep mode that An broke the silence. "What time is it?"_

_Onodera looked over at the clock, "Its 1:19am, the last train would have ran about an hour ago."_

"_Would it be okay if I stay here tonight," An chan asked, sitting up and stretching, before turning to look at Onodera. _

"_Yea, sure. Take the bed, I'll sleep here."_

"_Ritchan, you're not going to be able to sleep properly here." _

"_Its fine An chan, don't worry."_

"_Ritsu," An turned away as her face reddened, "We're adults, we can sleep in the same bed." Ritsu could only stare._

* * *

After his phone call with Ayace Sensei, Onodera had rubbed his eyes and decided he needed more caffeine to keep going. So, with this in mind, he quickly left the office to go to the vending machines in the break room. Upon entering though, he heard a couple of women coming. Without knowing why, he quickly hid behind the vending machines.

"And then, when I was out last night, guess who I saw," One woman gleefully twittered.

"The hot resident pediatric doctor who fixed your son's arm when it was broken? You should send me that photo you took of him, tall, black hair, and blue eyes, hmmm just my type. Plus, he totally has an ass you can crack a walnut on," The secon woman sighed. Onodera could just imagine her licking her lips.

"No… and salivate on your own time. Or get a kid with whose sick all the time and take him to the hospital so you can meet the doc."

"Ha, ha, that is actually not a bad plan."

"Ahh," The first woman groaned.

"Sorry, sorry, who did you see?"

"I saw Yokozawa san with… Takano sensei."

"Seriously! Ahh, why do you meet all the sexy guys when you're out and about? He's got abs that, hmm mmm, I could totally see myself licking a sundae off those abs."

"Hmmm, me too, but he looked totally bombed last night. When I was watching, oh my god, Yokozawa really surprised me. He was so sweet and kind to Takano sensei. I think he likes him."

"Likes him?"

"Yea, I think they're gay."

"Ahhh, why are all the hot sexy men always one or two of three things: mean, not real, or gay! Guess I'll just have to comfort myself with the doctor."

"I don't know, I saw a whole new side to Yokozawa san. I really want to see more, and I'm not just talking about his personality."

* * *

_The atmosphere in the bedroom was so awkward as Onodera and An climbed into bed. "Ah, ha, ha," Onodera chuckled nervously. "It's a little smaller than what I remember from last time." Onodera quickly realized what he just said and looked up to see An's face, redder than he had ever seen it before. _

"_Yea, umm, well goodnight," An quickly dove into the sheet and buried her face into the pillow._

"_Goodnight," Onodera whispered. _

_However, the minutes ticked on and Onodera soon realized that, like him, An wasn't asleep. Onodera sighed before taking a deep breath. "Hey, An chan?"_

"… _Yea?"_

"_Have you ever thought about us not getting married?"_

"… _Why do you ask?"_

"_You must have someone you love more than me."_

_An slowly flipped over to face Onodera. "Do you have someone you love?"_

"_What? No, of course not!"_

"_Ritchan, it's okay," she smiled sadly. "You can tell me anything." She reached up to stroke the hair away from his cheek. Onodera, though, did not answer. "You don't need to feel like you have to hide it."_

"_Hide what?"_

"… _Recently," An began slowly, "you've had this look on your face that I haven't seen for ten years… She must really special." _

"_An… haa, there's no one like that, please don't look like that."" _

"_Like what," An asked surprised, her other hand reaching up to touch her face. ._

"_Like you need to be strong when all you really want to do is cry. I was really just asking."_

_An's eyes started to water, "Ritchan, I love your kindness. It gives me hope and strength."_

"_An chan, shh, shh, don't cry, don't cry," Onodera drew her close and held her while she buried her face in his chest, taking a few shuddering breaths and they fell asleep like that. _

_But then morning came, along with the dream with Takano san. When Onodera awoke, he could only look around before his eyes fell upon An chan's sleeping form. The knotting feeling of guilt weighing heavily on his heart. "I'm hurting both of them" Onodera thought as he rose from the bed to get ready for work. _

_It wasn't long before both he and An chan were bustling about to get ready for the day, no conversation was started or finished. Then, they had run into Takano and Yokozawa. Yokozawa's hickey was so bid and clearly displayed that it really made Onodera concerned that An chan had called it a wound, instead of saying exactly what it was. That lift ride had been the longest and most awkward of his entire life._

* * *

Onodera sighed as he leaned his head against the vending machine, after he was sure the women had left. _"I already knew it after this morning outside the apartment. He really was just looking for a fuck buddy, but with Yokozawa san? Why him? Was it because he was available? No, no… I don't have any right to judge, who he sleeps with is his business. But after that dream this morning… why does it all hurt so much,"_ Onodera thought as he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the tears prick that he had been fighting, since that morning.

* * *

**Okay, the laptop is acting buggy so no shoutouts this week, sorry :-( Just know I truly appreciate you guys. So please R&R :-D**


End file.
